To Get Married Sooner Than Expected
by eirinatakebana
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram, due to humiliating circumstances, have to get married sooner than expected. Not appreciating this turn of event, Wolfram is going to look for the one responsible of it. YUURAM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! Not my property, no profit made.

**WARNING:** some lime. And Saralegui is probably OOC. Yuuri and Wolfram are also older ( Yuuri is 22) and are a couple :)

* * *

" That's the New Year party, we must drink the champagne!!" Yuuri said as he pulled out of the fridge a bottle containing a golden liquid. Wolfram haughtily tossed one of his blond lock behind his cheek with his hand.

" Why did you think? That I would wisely sit down and wait for midnight? I want to have some fun,too," Wolfram said, stepping behind Yuuri. The double black turned around to face his fiancé who had followed him since the morning. He met Wolfram's cocky smile. Yuuri's dark eyebrow raised and his black eyes like ebony lit up with something akin to amusement and excitation.

" So...ready to get drunk with me?"

Wolfram and he had grown significantly closer with years due to the long time they'd spent together and the adventures they'd gone through "hand in hand". Yuuri had come to like Wolfram's company more than he'd ever thought he would. He really did like Wolfram. And also, a witch had predicted to Yuuri he would end up married to one of the most handsome mazoku males of the kingdom, a blond with green eyes.

It'd made no doubt to Yuuri she was talking about Wolfram.

Yuuri chuckled when Wolfram slapped him on the shoulder, chucking him a good " Hurry up!" and both of them scampered out of the Royal kitchens. Like two children, they had sneaked into the the kitchens to recuperate a few things to eat and drink.

Once outside, Wolfram indicated a spot in the gardens, surrounded by flowers and underneath a big tree. They swivelled their heads right to left to be sure not to be seen- there were still some guests in the gardens dancing and chatting all together- and sped towards Wolfram's chosen blossomed spot (thanks to Celi and Anissina, they'd been able to have a warm and flowered garden in spite of the coldest season of the year).

Wolfram seated down first then, looking up, unfolded his arm to silently invite Yuuri to take place at his side. Yuuri did and then Wolfram's arm curled around his shoulder.

" Mmh," Yuuri made softly. He set down what he had brought from the kitchen: a bottle and cakes. He shared all with Wolfram and both young men ate with delight, not caring about the other people around who didn't see them anyway. Alcohol started to make their heads spin and their minds fogged and unclear. Yuuri blinked his eyes as he belched, one fist against his mouth to muffle the sound. " Wolf, I don't think it was such a good idea to..." Burp. Wolfram laughed but still gently tapped Yuuri's shoulder:

" You naughty kid! Stop that!"

" You're not better...Look at yourself!"

The blond's cheeks were red, his hair dishevelled, his eyes glassy. His fleshy pink lips wore a smile. Yuuri unconsciously moved closer to Wolfram.

" How am I not better?" the mazoku asked.

" Oh my Shinou...You're so beautiful, Wolfram," Yuuri drawled, entangling his hand in the fair hair. Wolfram said nothing but thought Yuuri wasn't coherent in what he was saying. Champagne did have a strong effect. He said really nothing when Yuuri pressed their lips together and began kissing hungrily. Soon, both moaned in their hot exchange, already holding one another. Suddenly, a few laughters reached their ears. It reminded Wolfram they were not in their bedroom so they had to calm down a little bit.

" Yuuri...not here..." he murmured, even if it was hard not to do it right now when his king was boldly starting to attack his neck with a multitude of kisses. Wolfram opened his eyes wider and, his heart skipping a beat, caught sight of Conrad getting out of the castle and stepping into the gardens. He pushed Yuuri just in time before Conrad could notice them.

" What?" Yuuri protested, making a move to give his soft treatment again. But Wolfram firmly shoved him. Conrad, smiling like always, headed towards them. The blond quickly concealed the bottle in the bushes around.

" Conrad!" He exclaimed. Yuuri turned his head and saw him,too.

" What cha doin' here, Conrad?" he asked, with a frown. Wolfram wanted to hide himself as he realized well Conrad had noticed their not so good state. He made no comment about it, though, just lifting an eyebrow at that and said, instead:

" Um, I just want to tell you everyone has been waiting for the king and his fiancé for the annual dance for the last day of the year."

" Oh, crap, I forgot," Yuuri said as he tried to get up along with Wolfram. When he staggered, Conrad caught him.

" Maybe we should ask them to wait a little more," the godfather suggested. Wolfram energetically nodded, not feeling fine either. They went back in the castle, and stayed for one hour in a small secluded room.

* * *

The violinists began playing their wonderful music as the guests made room for the two dancers. They made a giant ' O' around the king and Wolfram. It would have been quite romantic to the fiery blond if he could see better where he was stepping. Same for Yuuri, though the young monarch didn't seem that bothered by it; he was totally drawn to Wolfram's eyes.

" Your godson looks weird tonight," Yozak muttered, disguised as always. Conrad glanced at his outfits then smiled a wee. " Don't tell me he's drunk..."

" Well, you know, Yuuri is twenty-two now and has always been wise," Conrad said " he's an adult, I can't always tell him what he must do and mustn't."

" Looks like he's going to eat up Lord Wolfram!...And it seems your little brother isn't that embarrassed by Yuuri's attention showered on him!"

When the music ceased, people clasped their hands to applaud the royal couple and then they gathered in pairs to dance,too. Yuuri and Wolfram treaded towards the tables where Celi was beckoning them. She just served them wine. " For the New Year to come, my darlings," she said cheerfully, not even noticing they weren't quite sober themselves. They accepted the beverage and brought it to their lips before Conrad, alerted, could stop them. They drank all in one go.

" I think I want water, now, Lady Celi, " Yuuri admitted. She graciously gave him a glass filled with water and it kind of refreshed Yuuri's mind. Wolfram did the same. While their guests started to have fun in the party, the two finally made their way out, under the eyes of Conrad and Gwendal though neither of them could stop them from dismissing the party as they were dancing with young women. Conrad just had the time to see Yuuri locking an arm around Wolfram's neck and throwing his glass over his shoulder as they strolled in the corridor.

* * *

" Midnight," Yuuri announced as he adjusted the clock to see the hour better. Then he smiled down at the face beneath his " Happy new year, Wolfram."

" Happy new year, my favourite wimp...but you're heavy."Yuuri looked down to see he was completely lying upon his fiancé. Muttering a 'sorry', he lifted up a bit and laid beside him but his hand remained on Wolfram's stomach. That night, he made Wolfram his. Again. It lasted until the dawn and the young men eventually fell asleep, worn out.

* * *

The persisting knocks on their doors were not welcomed as Yuuri just wanted to sleep longer. Unfortunately, the knocks began again, and Yuuri figured out, moodily he had to answer before they bounced into his bedroom without his permission. He sat up, cursing a little before setting his eyes upon his still sleeping fiancé. A smile curved his lips as he saw Wolfram snoring, arms and legs splayed widely like a bird. He covered his nudity with the blanket, then, putting his pajamas on, he headed for the doors.

" Who is it?" he asked cautiously.

" Conrad, your majesty," answered the man behind the doors. In his voice, there was a seriousness that Yuuri sensed right away and it didn't make him feel at ease. Frowning, the king opened the doors.

" Hello, Conrad, happy new year," he said first. His godfather, who had been wearing a worrying expression, nodded and smiled:

" Good morning your Majesty, and happy new year...I hope you slept well." he could see Conrad suspected he hadn't only slept at night. " what about Wolfram?"

" Um,well...he's still sleeping. He's tired..."

" Really?"

Yuuri inwardly facepalmed himself, realizing he had just given another clue about what they'd done. His cheeks became dark with a crimson stain. Conrad shut his lips tightly, nodding slightly.

" Well, should I understand something happened between both of you?"

"...Why do you ask?"

" It's really important, Yuuri."

"...And why? If it's that important, tell me straightforward."

" If it concerns your intimate life, so, yes, it truly matters, Yuuri. If you and Wolfram had...an intercourse during the night, I fear you will have to get married sooner than expected."

Yuuri's jaw dropped somewhere at their feet. Conrad, too, looked embarrassed but still serious as he gave a smile at his godson. " I know you wanted to wait for such an essential ceremony about your relationship with Wolfram."

" But...but I don't understand...I mean...he and I, well, **you know**, we've been intimate for two years now, so why last night would matter more than the other ones?"

" Alright, let me explain, Yuuri: there's a tradition here in Shin Makoku. The King-or Queen- who will have sex with his/her fiancé-e during the last night of the year will have to get married to him/her as to finally seal their bond and prepare the kingdom for a year of fertility and abundance and happiness. In fact, this is one of the most important laws of the kingdom."

Yuuri could only stare at Conrad, mouth-gaped and face pale. Then, he suddenly burst into giggles:

" LOL, seriously, who had invented that law, if I could call that a law, of course?" he asked, pondering over the fact Conrad might just jest and try to scare him.

" This is why I brought you this book, your majesty," Conrad stated, showing the book he had just taken along with him. _Traditions in Shin Makoku. Chapter 18 Wedding_. Yuuri raised his right eyebrow, grabbing the book and reading the page his hazel eyed friend had just marked with a paper.

Bewilderment settled upon his expressive face when he read more and more lines of this excerpt. Conrad just waited, getting a bit sweatdropping. There was no doubt for him Yuuri and Wolfram had made something that night; moreover, Yuuri's attitude- blocking entrance to his bedroom with his body- just reinforced his belief.

" It must be a joke," Yuuri eventually let out, shaking his head " I mean, I do want to marry Wolfram...but when we are ready for that. I know Wolfram may be readier than me to get married, but he knows I want to wait, we've talked about that and he agrees."

" At least, you know you're going to be married to someone you...like and esteem," Conrad tried to comfort him.

" Yeah, at least..." then, all at once, the double black jerked his head up, staring in Conrad's eyes. "Wait...What made you think I did something with Wolfram tonight? In my bedroom, there were only he and I!"

" Well..." the fact Conrad seemed to want to laugh but tried to hide it unnerved Yuuri. " Well, my king...yesternight...or, I mean, very early in the morning, a lot witnesses heard you and even saw you and Wolfram when they passed in front of your bedroom. Apparently you were so...busy that you didn't realize it. Furthermore, you and Wolfram left the party when it wasn't midnight yet, and how you danced together just convinced people something was up between the two of you."

Yuuri's paled face blushed.

" Okay...I think I can't deny it anymore...I...Well, I think I should have a talk with Wolfram."

" Right. I will wait for you two in your office. Gunter is also eager to speak with you. And...don't worry," he said squeezing Yuuri's shoulder.

Conrad bowed and left. Yuuri felt sick. Gunter was involved in the affair,too. It meant things were going to be extremely serious and he wasn't sure to be ready to deal with that so early in the morning.

* * *

Well, Wolf...White roses or...

A sudden splash shut Yuuri up and his shoulders haunched in fear. Wolfram was in a bad mood. Yuuri could almost see a dark blue aura all around Wolfram's frail body half-merged in the warm water. They were taking a bath together. The conference in Yuuri's office had ended up terribly and Yuuri wasn't going to forget it so soon. It seemed someone had spied the king and his fiancé during their passionate night and had spread the rumours. Feeling humiliated, Yuuri and Wolfram felt like two fools, and Gwendal's semi-sympathetic semi-angry look hadn't help a bit. Now they had to choose the decorations for their wedding.

Wolfram gave another blow to the water.

Yuuri gently rubbed Wolfram's shoulders in an attempt to soothe his ire. But Wolfram, whose back was facing Yuuri, just didn't look to be ready to give up on his anger.

" Why didn't you send someone searching for that spy? I want to strangle him...or her, right now. Daring...to watch us while we are..." his voice trailed off. He gazed at the roses petals floating on the surface.

" I know..." Yuuri replied with a sigh. " But...now they know you are my fiancé for real. Isn't it what you've longed for?"

" I would have appreciated another way to make people know about us," Wolfram snapped sharply. Yuuri jumped at the snappish statement. " Never have I wanted people to see us in such a situation. I mean our sexual life is our business! Can't they stuck their noses on other people's doors or are we deemed to be watched by anyone?"

" You know better than anyone, Wolf, that being the king and the king's future husband, we will probably be the ones to get the most attention from our people."

" Yes, it's true but now, because of it, we have to rush things."

Yuuri knew how much the whole affair affected his fiancé who felt violated in his intimacy. Sharing his feelings, the king slid his arms around the mazoku's shoulders and then took a petal. He wandered it along Wolfram's arm.

" I love you, Wolfram, and you know that. I promise to make it the most beautiful day of your life, okay?"

First meeting Wolfram's silence, Yuuri got a nod as a response.

" So white roses or red roses?"

" The two. I like the two."

" Nice."

" And I've thought about...a wedding in Summer, just after your birthday. You'll just turn twenty-three."

Yuuri smiled as he started to wash Wolfram's hair.

" Great. My mother is going to jump with joy when she learns it. She's much fond of you and has been asking me why I still wasn't married to you."

" The explanation is simple, Yuuri. You are a wimp."

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the usual answer, but at least, they had made up their minds for two things: the roses and the date.

* * *

_My dear Yuuri, _

_I've been informed of your soon-to-come wedding with lord Wolfbrat... I mean Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Let me congratulate you, Yuuri. I hope it is going to be a wonderful day for both of you and your kingdom; I've sent a first gift. With all the effort I put in looking for the good one, I hope you will appreciate it. Come to visit, me, too; Dai Shimaron is feeling lonely without you. I'm looking forward to getting a letter from you,too. With my best wishes, Saralegui. _

_PS: my compliments to the one who spied you. I've always known that your fiancé was a...but you're still my friend, Yuuri...and I like Wolfram...just as I like my puppy, Loulou, who barks everytime I have the misfortune to pronounce your fiancé's name. See you soon, my dear friend. _

Wolfram's face became white. His hands shook around the letter. Body run by shudders, he made a ball of it and threw it on a near basket.

" Just one thing, Yuuri! Remember me not to invite this friend of yours in our wedding!" he said between gritted teeth.

" O,Okay, I know..." Yuuri said, though he knew he couldn't do that without creating a political dispute. " But at least, sit down next to me and rest a little; you've been quite stressed since this morning, you...Wolf?"

He frowned as he watched Wolfram standing still by the window. The blond was determined as he gave himself a new mission. He tightly clenched his fist.

_I'm going to find out who spied on us yesterday. Once I catch them, they'll get a taste of my wrath._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! Not my property, no profit made.

**WARNING**: characters are older.

Thank you to the reviewers!!

* * *

In front of his gold framed mirror, king Saralegui was leisurely combing his long blond hair. It fell like a sun rays curtain on his frail shoulders. Tugging his pale green peignoir around him, he saw in the glass the reflection of Beries, his loyal servant, coming at him.

" Beries? What is it?"

" Mr Lesguardes has just arrived, my king. He's waiting behind the doors."

Saralegui's eyes lit up with cheer and joy. He turned around slightly:

" Make him enter," said he with a well hidden impatience. Beries did, a young man with dark green hair and clear brown eyes made his way in.

" You called for me, your Majesty," he said.

" Yes,"Sara stood up graciously " I want you to go to Shin Makoku, I'll go there myself in a few days. You will have to spy the royal couple. I want to know anything about them; I've heard a lot about them – like Yuuri and his fiancé get along much better- but I want to know from one of my personal sources. It may just be rumours after all, I'm pretty sure things aren't that good between them! So go now and never be caught. Is that understood?"

The man had shuddered a bit but he nodded and bowed in respect. It would never come in his mind to upset Saralegui. He was too afraid to disobey, but unlike many, he could hide it.

" Yes, your majesty!"

" Fine! Beries, please, will you lead him back to the exit? Then, come back to my bedroom."

The two older men left. Then, Beries came back with a breakfast for his king. When he set down everything on a round table, Sara, observing him in his mirror, asked suddenly:

" Beries, can you look at me?"

" What is it, my King?" he frowned at Sara's strange voice.

" Do you think...short hair will suit me better? With curls?"

A silence followed. Stunned then mildly revolted at this idea, Beries shook his head:

" No, I don't think so...to be honest. You're way better like this."

* * *

Marching calmly through the cold corridors of Blood Pledge castle, Conrad was heading towards Yuuri and Wolfram's bedroom, a heavy book in his hand. He arrived in front of the doors of the royal chambers. He raised his hand but stopped half-way. Weird noises were reaching his ears, small cries. Conrad's clear brown eyes twitched. Thinking it might be Yuuri and Wolfram being in danger, he stuck his ear to the wood door and listened, ready to burst in. What he heard made his cheeks red in slight embarrassment, and his so famous composure crumble.

" _Yuuri, Go on...S-stronger...Yeah, like this..."_

" _Wow...Wolf...you're so elastic..."_

" _Ahaha, that's what you like about me, no?"_

" _Aaha, um, well...very much..."_

" _Your hands here...around me...don't hesitate to push...arh..."_

" _Oh, Wolf, I'm a bit scared to hurt you...What if I break your bones?"_

Conrad's eyes widened. His hand around the handle of the door trembled.

" _You won't, Yuuri...You're always so gentle, you wimp!"_

" _I don't want to be brutal you know!"_

" _I like it rough, you know...with you against me..."_

" Conrad...what are you doing here?"

Taken by surprise, Conrad jumped at the sudden question-and third presence at his side- dropping the book. He looked at his right and his face completely flushed at the sight of Gwendal. The latter wore an expression of uncertainty on his face, as if he wasn't sure of what he was seeing.

" Are you eavesdropping?"

Conrad couldn't be more embarrassed. He scratched his hair:

" Well, no...ahah...um, his majesty and Wolfram summoned me this morning. I came there to see what it was."

" And you're staying against the door?"

The doors opened before Conrad had the time to justify himself- despite his wish to to so. Yuuri was at the threshold, wearing a simple t-shirt and long black trousers. He blinked upon seeing the two brothers but a smile quickly replaced his surprise:

" Hello! Conrad, you're there as I have asked you. Come in. Um, Gwendal, I just wanted to ask you if you could...send invitations to the kings of Smalleria and Anteria for my marriage."

" And why, your Majesty?...I thought you were against them since they dared to speak too intimately to your fiancé. You punched them, in case you didn't remember, and they needed plastic surgery to find back proper faces."

" Well, they're small countries but their peoples are strong and powerful, and they run a big business of clothes and jewels; 25 per cent of my people wear clothes made in their kingdoms, it would be a mistake to neglect them, right?"

" Alright."

Gwendal wheeled around to accomplish his task. Conrad, who had meanwhile picked up the book, hesitatingly strode into the room, searching with anxious eyes his little brother. What was his surprise when he found Wolfram clad in a sleeveless white top, and short black shorts, his forehead shining with perspiration like Yuuri's. He was drinking fresh water from a bottle. Swiping his sweat with a towel, he threw his look on Conrad:

" You're a tad late."

" I know, I'm sorry. I thought that you might be...occupied." Yuuri and Wolfram were really flushed so he assumed they might be doing...

" Yeah, we've been doing some gymnastic. I've been trying to do a splits. Since I nearly died during that mission in a labyrinth, I've been training hard to get more flexible. Yuuri helps me. He pushes down a bit while I try to get used to it."

Conrad felt relief overcome him. Oh, it was just that. And to think he thought...

" Conrad, is that the book I asked you to bring?"

" Yes, Your majesty. It's a new edition. With illustrations and drawings to help you to figure out better. Anissina is the one to have ordered to re-publish this book and actualize it, it was first destined to mazoku teens of Shin Makoku."

" Great, it looks fun," Yuuri said cheerfully, taking the book out of Conrad's hands. He looked at the cover. " I think I'm going to read it right now, I have time before my bath and Gunter's lessons. Wolf, if you want to bathe with me, just tell me, I'm in my library."

" Right, wimp," he replied then approached his fiancé to see his book. " What is that?"

" _Traditions in Shin Makoku_. New Edition. Like this, I'm sure not to make any mistakes anymore!"

" With drawings?" Wolfram asked as if he couldn't believe it. " Seriously, you're such a kid, even Greta would be able to read without the need to have illustrations. You're a grown-up, you know."

Yuuri squeezed his lips one against the other in a thin line. Wolfram was good to make him feel ridiculous. However, he still leaned over Wolfram and kissed his forehead.

" Good. See you later, Wolf."

He headed towards his private library and shut the door behind him. Conrad who had followed their small talk with amusement erased his smile when Wolfram looked back at him.

" Well, Wolfram, why did you say you needed me?"

" It's about that person who spied on us."

"...oh?"

" Watching the king and his fiancé during one of their intimate moments is a crime. He or she will have to pay a high price for that."

* * *

" Yes, you've heard well, Conrad: I want to know how that spy looked according to the rumours. I'm pretty sure you're going to make an amazing job at finding that. As for me, I have the list of the guests."

" Okay, so you want me to find out the most informations possible."

" You got it: I want to know everything. It's only like this I will fully enjoy my wedding day, I will be under the impression then that nothing has been rushed and decided by a third party. This is my marriage..and Yuuri's too."

" Right."

" Now you told me you already had some informations."

Conrad whirled his spoon into his cup of tea and grabbed a tiny brown biscuit from a nearby plate. A steam was elevating in the air. Wolfram, who had put a proper peignoir on, folded his arms across his chest. Frowning, he waited for his big brother to speak up.

" To begin...I surprised Miss Annette Lesvois in the corridors leading to your bedroom; that night."

" Annette? You mean Beatrice and Greta's common friend? The pink-haired girl?"

" Yes, it's her. She was running back to the party room, it seemed so. As I found her presence quite suspect at such a hour, I stopped her in her tracks and asked her what she was doing there. She was red-cheeked and breathing loudly as if she had witnessed something quite..extraordinary."

" To me, it sounds as if she was a suspect!" Wolfram jumped at a conclusion with a vindictive smile.

" Well...she looked then a bit nervous and worried: she just said Greta wasn't feeling fine and she needed some medicine, so she was looking for Gisela. Nothing wrong with that."

" She might have lied."

" Mh, I checked Greta- who was in her bedroom- and she was right, Greta was sick."

" I know, but the next day, she felt better so it was nothing serious. Did you discover something else?"

" Yes...I wanted to know if everything was alright between you and Yuuri even though I did guess what...you were doing. But I didn't have the time to knock on your door; Annette having told me she'd seen someone waiting at your doors, I also saw someone wearing a long mantle and a brown hood staying in front of your bedroom. I called them but when they heard me, they got scared and fled."

"...Was it a woman...or a man?"

" It was hard to know with the lack of light but I did notice a drawing on their clothes: a shining gold dragon. They came from the Agnes Land."

" Oh, you mean the country where it's hard to distinguish a male from a female and vice-versa? I heard they were very discreet and trust-worthy people, very nice too...I have a hard time picturing them spying us. But I rather be cautious: interrogate them, too. All the guests from that country."

" Right...I will do it right now because they told us this morning they would be the first to leave Shin Makoku."

" Excuse me? But I thought everyone will stay here at least one week!" Wolfram's frown deepened. " Their behaviour is...weird and only encourages me to have suspicious about them."

" That's why I'm going to their chambers now."

Wolfram made a firm nod. He raised up from his chair, so did Conrad. The latter squeezed his brother's shoulder, assuring him of his support. He made his way out. As for Wolfram, his determination reinforced, he sped to the library and found his fiancé, scrunched in his armchair.

" Yuuri, let's go to the bathroom, now. I'm beginning to stink."

" I'll bathe later finally...this book is so interesting. You guys have such astonishing traditions, it's fascinating. And just because I'm the king, it has to be stricter with me."

" Yes, it's true, you represent the kingdom. Well, I'm busy so I'll go bathe now."

" huh huh."

Wolfram left the library, leaving Yuuri alone in his gripping read.

* * *

The weather was perfect for Wolfram to enjoy a ride. He walked to the stables, dismissing his loyal soldier's help who offered to prepare his horse, and tugged it out of his box. The animal made a soft noise, on seeing his beloved master.

" Shh, how have you been? Mh? I guess you've missed me, haven't you? We haven't spent a lot of time together recently with all those parties but I'll make sure to make up for that."

He petted the white animal's nose then they got out of the stables. Three soldiers were tagging along. In order to accomplish his mission, the prince was to visit the Fleurs House, a wealthy family close to the royal power, that they'd invited to the party. Wolfram was told that two boys from this same family had been seen playing in the corridors, too. Wolfram was only obeying his own principles: he had to review any suspects, be close friends or not. The mere thought of his intimacy revealed to a bigger audience than the court made Wolfram shudder in horror.

He got on his horse and was ready, then, to leave the castle. A call from Yuuri halted him in his way.

" Oy!! Wolfram!"

" Yuuri?"

The few soldiers and courtesans present in the front court paused in their current conversations and activities to watch the couple. Yuuri went to his fiancé with quick steps then stopped next to him.

" What's going on?" Wolfram asked, a bit wondering. Yuuri had a large smile on his face that made one ponder what he was thinking about. The king just shook his head slightly:

" Nothing very serious...I wanted to know...when are you back?"

" Before dinner time, Yuuri. I won't stay long at the Fleurs'."

" Good, because I'll be impatiently waiting for you. So you better hurry up and come back safely."

...Oh, something was definitely up in Yuuri's head and behind Wolfram's back. The blond raised a suspicious eyebrow at that and eyed Yuuri with curiousness.

" Is there something I don't know about?"

" Um...Well, just lean over me so that you can hear me."

First surprised, the golden haired mazoku complied anyway and moved his head closer to Yuuri's.

" You know, this book I've been reading since this morning?"

" Yes, I remember...so what?"

" Well...one of the chapters about this strange tradition that obliges us to get married sooner also advises us" Yuuri got a bit nervous but still grinned in amusement, than in desire " to have sex everyday, mostly before the wedding; because it would assure a fertile future to the kingdom. It's the only tradition that does not encourage chastity and abstinence."

A blush immediately spread upon Wolfram's face even if he made everything to keep his composure.

" So I thought," Yuuri murmured " that we could start tonight. I'm eager to respect every aspect of this tradition."

It was really, really hard to remain calm and cool. Wolfram felt his heart beating stronger in his chest.

" Yuuri..."

" Moreover, a proof that this practice works is the famous marriage between the 20th queen of Shin Makoku, Charlotte von Grantz and her spouse, Leon Wilfried. They did exactly what was written about this custom. I intend on making our reign and marriage as successful as theirs. Are you ready to be a part of this, Wolfram?"

Wolfram stared at Yuuri, who in spite of his red cheeks, looked quite happy and confident. A few seconds passed before a long smile settled on Wolfram's face. His green eyes became bright with amusement, and a searing warmth invaded his heart.

" Of course, you wimp. So wait for me."

He straightened back and then spoke louder:

" We'll soon be back, your Majesty. Very soon. Good bye."

He glanced a last time at a winking Yuuri than rode out with his soldiers. Yuuri ignored the heated murmurs of the surrounding courtesans and inwardly clasped his hands in self-ovation. Not so late after, a messenger arrived with a letter in hand.

Still in bliss, Yuuri unfolded it.

His eyes widened and he gap-mouthed in genuine surprise:

" Saralegui."

The blond and ethereal king had decided to shorten his delay, he had officially decided to visit Yuuri three days in advance on his schedule.

_I'm so looking forward to seeing you again, Yuuri! I have another wonderful gift for you: in the Shin Makoku tradition, the King or Queen has to give a kiss to the first monarch that visits them to make sure of their mutual friendship and reciprocative support! It's a magic oath. It's true; you can check on it in the Traditions of Shin Makoku, Chapter 18, Wedding. I bought it, too! Oh, I'm so impatient! Bye bye,Yuuri!_

_... and Wolfram would be so happy about it: he'll know I really want to bless you. Teehee._

_With all my heart, Saralegui. _

Yuuri wasn't sure his week would be of any rest. Wolfram and Sara living under the same roof for two weeks...no way, it could not work. Uneasiness slowly made his way to his mind.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! Not my property, no profit made.

**WARNING**: characters are older. Language (slightly). Light Lime

Thanks to the ones who have left reviews... and they were wonderful reviews.

* * *

Like it was the softest piece of silk, Yuuri caressed Wolfram's skin with his hand. The smooth skin shivered under his touch. Wolfram tilted his head on the side to meet his fiancé in a deeper kiss. Yuuri moaned then lowered his hand on the blond's hips.

Wolfram and he had spent a fantastic night. Wolfram had been back as he said before dinner time. He'd thought, first, with a bit of concern, that Yuuri would ravish him right away. But the Maou behaved like the best gentleman. He'd welcomed his fiancé with a set table, roses and candles standing upon it, and the most delicious meal ever.

It was only after midnight Yuuri had dared to honour his long-time fiancé. First they drank red wine pairs of eyes staring at each other than they finally succumbed.

Wolfram pulled away from his exhausted fiancé, he was as worn out as him, and lied down at his left side. Yuuri continued to stroke the long pale arm.

" It was good," Wolfram said, smiling. "...perfect, I dare say..."

Yuuri's lips twitched.

" I probably must say 'thank you'?...and to think I was stressed before we did it. You can call me a wimp."

" Why stressed? That wasn't our first time."

" I wanted to make it special. Too special. I even made the meal myself and..."

Wolfram seemed to wake up with a start when he suddenly sat up, eyes bulged in astonishment.

" You made the dinner yourself?!"

" Y,yes...I did...Took me long, I have never really cooked myself. Mom and dad are always the ones to cook at home and here, I have maids and cooks who prepare anything I want. But this time, I told myself I wanted to give my cooking skills a try so I put my shoulder to the wheel. Most of the things you've eaten tonight are made by me. It's a very essential period of our lives, Wolf, just the preliminaries of our marriage. I'm under the impression since we got trapped in this tradition, I'm feeling more sensitive and responsible."

Wolfram ran his hand into the black mane.

" Are you sure no one helped you...?" he asked, though not less impressed.

" Okay, Greta did help me. A little."

A blond eyebrow twisted in a funny fashion. Yuuri felt his sweat rolling down his forehead.

" Does her hurt arm..." the prince began " have something to do with you trying to cook?"

Yuuri blushed a little:

"...er...just a tiny something..."

" Yuuri! It's you who are responsible of the burns on her arm! You incapable!"

" It's not my fault! Greta wanted to help me so much that I couldn't say 'no'. She seemed so eager to please us, and she did anything she could!"

" But if you can't cook, you can't risk your daughter's life either! How did things happen?"

" Well, while I was busy with chopping the bread, I asked her to withdraw the roasted chicken out of the oven but she hadn't tuned it off previously and she accidentally harmed herself as a result."

Wolfram seemed to think about it and Yuuri hoped he would believe him and stop accusing him.

" I should really advise Greta not to stay with you when you're up to something you aren't good at!"

He smiled in the semi-darkness, waiting for Yuuri to react. And the king did with a pout; he crossed his arms childishly, which was not quite a suitable reaction for a grown-up king.

" You're so ungrateful..."

" I was just joking, Yuuri. I love you and turn to me, wimp."

Yuuri did as he was told and searched for the green eyes. They moved closer to his black eyes as Wolfram hugged him.

" Thank you. What can I do to thank you?"

The question amused Yuuri; his smile came back quickly but in a playful mood.

" Be pregnant with my child. No, my two children:I want to have twin sons."

" Huh huh" the blond fiancé leisurely protested with a simple shake of his head. " Not even in your dreams."

Before Yuuri could utter something, Wolfram pressed his lips to his.

They soon fell asleep in the dark night.

* * *

Two nights later...

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Yuuri was awakened by the loud bangs against the door. Lying on his stomach, the king raised a sleepy face and tousled hair, blinking his eyes. It was barely twilight, he saw through the window. Wolfram was still sleeping like a cat, purring contentedly against his fiancé.

" Who dares to wake me up now?" he hissed, trying to get his body up despite the tiredness that was crushing him. He slipped a white peignoir on and left Wolf alone in bed as he headed towards the doors.

" Your majesty, please, wake up!"

" G-Gunter?"

" Hi, your majesty, it's me."

Yuuri frowned but opened. His violet haired advisor, clad in a white costume, smiled widely and nearly hugged Yuuri into a deathly embrace. But the 'Gunter, hold him and I kill you' of a drowsy Wolfram calmed his ardors down. He was pissed off that Gunter's knocks and sunny voice had stirred him from his deep slumber.

" Oh, Wolf, you're awake?"

" Completely, wimp."

" What is it, Gunter?"

" Well, your majesty, I'm perfectly sorry for bothering you now, but an important guest has just arrived."

"...What?...Now? But who?"

"...His majesty...Saralegui."

Yuuri was completely awake.

It was raining outside and Yuuri felt worried that his friend might get sick. But before he had time to get out and meet him, Wolfram following, Sara was entering the castle. He took his damped mantle off and handed it to Beries, standing at his side, who took it.

The blond king was as beautiful and frail-looking as he was in Yuuri's memories. The latter halted in his steps and only smiled, a little embarrassed though, when Sara headed to him.

" Oh, Yuuri! It's so good to see you again!"

Yuuri accepted the embrace Sara was holding him in and even slightly rubbed his back. Wolfram grunted and crossed his arms. Despite all these years and Yuuri's faithfulness, he still couldn't easily bury his jealousy. He sighed.

" I've missed you so much!"

" Ahah, me too, welcome back in Shin Makoku, Sara! We have a guest room for you but why are you here, today? I thought you would only arrive tomorrow."

" I know," Sara said with a soft giggle " but...I was so impatient to see you, I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy wedding and you know about the tradition. I wouldn't let anyone else kiss you."

Wolfram's breath was momentarily caught in his lungs.

Yuuri paled and a nervous laugh came out of his mouth. As for Sara, he was waiting with a wide smile, hands clasped one against the other. The atmosphere felt quite awkward, Gunter said inwardly, observing the scene with impatience. He then leaned forward and muttered in Yuuri's ear, though loud enough for everyone to hear him:

" Your majesty...haven't you decided to scrap that law? You're not obliged to kiss the first monarch that visits you; now."

" Ah..."

An expression of shock and disappointment flashed on Sara's face but it quickly disappeared.

" From what I can understand, you haven't written this abolition down...so I think it's still valid."

Under Wolfram's eyes that filled with more and more rage and Gunter's raising eyebrow, Sara pressed his mouth to Yuuri's. The double black held his breath, not only shocked by the sudden action from Sara's part, but also because the blond's lips were so different from his fiancé's. When his mind came back, he had the instinct to lift his hands and push the golden eyed boy away, but Sara pulled away on his own.

His eyes were shining with a sincere happiness but also a certain insolence as they stole a glance at a fuming Wolfram.

" Oh! Everyone's going to be jealous when they learn the good news! Now, you'll always have my blessing on you."

"...huh huh...I think I need to rest a little more, Sara," Yuuri spoke with a dizzy state " If you don't mind, I'll go back to my bedroom. Gunter will lead you to yours and Beries'."

" But of course. I'm sorry to have waked you up. Sleep, Yuuri, we'll have time to talk this morning."

Yuuri nodded then turned around, staggering. Wolfram immediately caught his arm to support him. As he looked over his shoulder, his heart filled with anger and tiredness, he caught sight of Sara's smirk. Was it a war that that bitch wanted to start?

* * *

Mister Benjamin Groseille was one particular fellow who loved to sleep a lot from ten pm to ten am if he could. He never liked being awaken early in the morning and often got quite angry and virulent if one dared to stir him from his slumber. Unfortunately for him, that morning,Wolfram chose to come in his comfortable mansion that looked like a big pink cake to review him about the party. That a man was irritated to death for being bothered was one thing, but have one man that snarled rather than he spoke and spluttered abundantly on people's faces was a whole different matter.

Wolfram wiped his face with his handkerchief, for the fifteenth time. Mister Groseille didn't know that his saliva was often landing on the royal consort, too absorbed in his rant.

" I'm sorry to be sooo unpleasant this morning, Lord von Bielefeld buuut... I was UTTERLY tired; I'm working way TOO much and my skin is getting greasy and needs a lot of care! But your arrival just ruined my sleep!!!"

" I can have you arrested for such outrageous words towards the king's future husband," Wolfram only said, opening his notebook on his lap.

" Oh oh oh..." Groseille hurled his anger and pride within him and tried to smile " I...I am going to comb my hair, if it's not too much to ask you, my exquisite prince..."

" No, go ahead. I will, however, ask you questions and I hope for your total collaboration. Can I trust you?"

" How can you ask that?!! My family never betrayed the Maous and it won't start with me!! Such insulting words towards one of your most loyal servants" he grumbled, nervously combing his hair. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

" Well, let's begin!"

" I will ask my wife to bring some tea, if you don't mind." Groseille stood up, straight like a 'I' and headed for the doors. He was about to open them when a gorgeous woman popped up in, carrying a silver tray filled with cakes and cups.

" Oh, Lise, my darling, just when I was going to see you," the man said kissing her tan cheeks. She smiled contentedly and set down her tray upon the table. She looked into Wolfram's eyes: " When I learned Lord von Bielefeld was gracing our house with his presence, I could only make my best."

" Thank you, I'll take just a bit of tea and some cakes," the blond said. Mister and Mrs Groseille sat down on the opposite sofa, waiting for the prince to ask them his questions.

" Well...I want to know h-how you were aware of...you know, of the king and I's night during the Party for the New Year. I want to hear everything you know."

The couple blinked at the same time, then shared a look.

" Someone told us," Lise answered at last, lifting her cup. Her beverage was hot, she blew on it. "One of the guests from the Fleurs House."

" Really? Did you recognize him or her?"

" I think it was one of the boys, Alexandre. He seemed really excited but we didn't have the time to ask him more, he ran away in the next second."

Wolfram nodded, judging her narrative corresponded to the Fleurs'.

" What time was it?"

" Past midnight, my prince," she said. Her husband scarcely crunched one of the cakes. He was really a handsome man, but took care too much of his beauty and his weight.

" We got extremely curious to the point I started to ventilate," Groseille Benjamin said fanning he and his wife " we wanted to know if it was true; so we sneaked towards your bedr..."

Lise elbowed him into the stomach to prevent her husband to say more. She had now red clouds upon her cheeks and her eyes widened in shame and fear.

" He meant he wanted to go to the toilets..."

Wolfram's fingers clenched around the pen that threatened to break any time soon. As he hadn't expected such a revelation from friends, he couldn't help but feel mortified. Benjamin lowered his wife's hand, looking half-amused half-revolted:

" Why would you not say the truth to the prince? We have nothing to hide, nothing, never."

" Yes and I think you're sometimes too honest," Wolfram admitted " but in that case, I need your honesty so don't hesitate to spit out everything you have to say."

" See, Lise, I told you being honest is always awarding! Therefore, I was saying that my wife and I went to your bedroom but were stopped by someone rushing onto us. It was just another son of the Fleurs and he said we didn't have the right to be here otherwise we'd get punished. I decided to follow his advice but I first chanced a peek in the corridors and I saw a brunette woman looking into the bolt of your bedroom."

Wolfram's face paled considerably and he stopped writing.

" A brunette woman?"

" Yes, with long dark curls, a pink dress, it's all I have to say."

" You didn't see her face by any chance?"

" How could I? It was dark and she had only a candle with her. I just thought she was a lucky bitch because I could not watch what she was watching herself..."

" And what did you do then?"

" Er...well,...I just 'boo-ed' her and it took her aback. She then ran away in the opposite direction and my wife and I went back to the ball room. End of my story."

A few minutes later, Wolfram finally raised from the sofa he'd been seated on and shook their hands in farewell and gratefulness. However, when he made his way out, Benjamin suddenly halted him in his steps:

" How aren't we rewarded, Lise and I for the help we provided??"

" Darling, stop this nonsense," the dark-haired woman said, ashamed again. " Don't listen to him, prince, he-he...we've helped you for free, always."

Wolfram sighed. He rubbed his forehead, one hand on his hip:

" Very well, why would you want as a reward, Benjamin?"

The powdered man straightened proudly, a long smile played on his lips:

" My son, Joshua, is your daughter's age, princess Greta. I ask for him your daughter's hand in marriage!"

* * *

Wolfram glanced at the shy teen at his side who was riding his own horse. He tilted his head lower to be able to look into the teenager's blue eyes:

" Hey...what's going on? Are you fine?"

The blue eyed boy shuddered at the sudden questions, but didn't dare to look at Wolfram in return.

" I...I'm sorry for the way my dad-my FATHER, I mean, behaved with you. He's a nice man but a bit opportunist. I know this right. I d-don't mean to bother you or princess Greta..."

Wolfram smiled sympathetically.

" It's alright. You seem to be a nice boy. As long as you behave as you ought to with the king's daughter, everything will be fine."

The boy raised his shoulders as though he wanted to hide between them.

" B-But...I have never courted a woman...nor...kissed one..."

The admittance made Wolfram smile: it reminded of he and Yuuri's start. When both of them had tried to be more intimate with one another, it had been awkward: both were genuinely new to this kind of things. He could understand the boy's feelings as if he was living them again.

" Don't worry, Joshua, Greta is a kind girl who makes everyone feels at ease. I'm surprised you didn't talk with her during the ball party."

"...I...I was too impressed by all these people...so I didn't dare to speak with anyone."

" Okay. Look: we're entering Blood Pledge Castle. Let's get off the horses."

At the same moment, an alarmed Gunter rushed towards them, coming from a nearby entrance of the castle:

" Wolfram!! I Think you should go to his majesty's office...right now!"

" What is it?"

" Go see by yourself."

The show in itself was so disgusting that Wolfram felt his breath stop. He stared at a laughing Saralegui holding a long piece of white and golden silk rubbing a not so coy Yuuri's cheeks with it.

All around them were a few seamstresses who were presenting several samples of fabrics. They were the first to catch notice of the royal soldier and backed up, their dread obvious in their eyes.

" I would like to know what's happening here," Wolfram said " I could share your fun?"

" Oh, Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed, immediately stepping away from his homologue. " You're already there."

" Yes...and I can see my presence wasn't that welcomed."

" No! What are you talking about? I was only waiting for you!"

The king headed for his fiancé and grabbed his hand to pull him into the room.

" Look: I made stylists come here for you to choose your wedding clothes. Aren't those fabrics beautiful?" he said by lifting up a pinkish-white veil off his desk. Wolfram gazed at it. True, the colour pleased him and it seemed so soft to the touch. He reached out a hand to "taste" it:

" No sot bad..." when he heard Saralegui trying to muffle a chuckle, he glared at him with sharped daggers: " something to say..." _purple-glassed freak _"...Saralegui?"

" It would make you look quite effeminate in my humble opinion. And from what Yuuri told me, you don't like to look like a girl."

Wolfram took in a deep breath, and chose to ignore his comment:

" Can you please leave us alone, Sara? My future husband and I need to talk alone, for a moment."

Sara remained calmed and smiling though it kind of surprised him that Yuuri, being the king, didn't try to stop Wolfram from dismissing him. It was true then that the king considered his fiancé his equal, his half. A strange feeling pinched his heart...but he nodded.

" Of course, Wolfram. See you two at the dinner."

" I'm looking forward to it," Yuuri replied with the gentleness he was so famous for. Sara gave him a smile and a last strange look then went out.

Wolfram could eventually choose the fabrics he wanted, without an outsider's unwelcome opinions under Yuuri's admiring eyes. He soon felt jealous when the seamstresses touched a bit too much Wolfram to take his measurements, in his opinion.

" I have news to tell you about that spy, it is quite interesting."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! not my property, no profit made.

**Warning**: Some lime.

This chapter is a bit more fluffy than the previous ones.

* * *

A beautiful blond mazoku rolled on the floor. A cloud of dust was elevated in the air. The soldiers gasped and ceased their training, looking at the two brothers with a mix of admiration and fear. Wolfram coughed then turned around to glare at his brother. Gracefully, Conrad Weller pointed his sword beneath Wolfram's jaw and softly lifted it.

" Touché," he said smiling a little. Wolfram glanced at the close sword, his breathing laboured, then a smile graced his face.

" You're right." _He's still better than anyone else at sword fighting_. Conrad retrieved his weapon and sheathed it back at his hip. Wolfram got up, not caring that he had lost against him in front of their soldiers and refused his brother's help when the latter held out his hand. " Watch out. If you always try to win against me, everyone is going to think you secretly want to kill the king's fiancé to take his place. It wouldn't be a nice rumour, would it?"

Conrad chuckled very softly, thinking it was Wolfram who used to believe that in the past. Now, it seemed his younger sibling had calmed his jealousy down a little and appreciated the friendship between Yuuri and Conrad. Wolfram frowned when he realized the soldiers had just stopped exercising to stare at them.

" Continue!"

Then, with Conrad, he trudged towards a small table where a maid had set tea down. " What about the people of Agnes Land? Are they leaving today?" Wolfram asked, serving tea to himself and his brother.

" Half of them will in a few hours. The other half have decided to stay a little more. They said it was their duty to remain in the court close to their king and the king's fiancé. As for this brunette woman..."

" How did she dare to tell who can stay here or not? She told them to leave as soon as they knew what was happening in my bedroom!" Wolfram's anger always flared up when one mentioned this mysterious woman no one knew nothing about. " Couldn't they see her face?"

" She was wearing a pink golden mask, and fortunately for you, a man from the Agnes Land said he recognized the brand of it. It is from a shop: _Evening Sunday_. It belongs to an old man. I'll go visiting it this afternoon," Conrad reassured right away, a comforting smile on his lips given to Wolfram. It couldn't make the blond happier:

" That is great!...you will ask him the list of his customers. I'm sure there's that spy's name on it. As for Gwendal, he's helping us too. He's checking who enters and leaves the castle. Therefore, so far, all the guests of the New Year party are still here."

Wolfram, filled with satisfaction, sipped his tea with relief and delight.

" I'm asking you if you can take care of my soldiers for the couple of days I will be off, with Yuuri."

" Yes, count on me."

Wolfram smiled at him gratefully then headed for his bedroom to prepare some items to bring with them to their short journey.

* * *

Saralegui was watching the two brothers from his large window, his frail body wrapped in a large and luxurious white-golden peignoir in satin. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw Wolfram leaving Conrad alone with the soldiers.

" So Yuuri is leaving this afternoon with his fiancé," he said. Lesguardes, his personal spy, nodded. He was standing near a small round table at the middle of the bedroom. " Is it how he's looking after his guests? And for his fiancé? I'm a bit...surprised and disappointed that he so willingly fulfills every caprice of Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Don't you think it looks like he bewitched the king , Beries?"

The dark haired man peered through the window then looked back at Sara with a neutral gaze:

" It may be so."

" Hmph. I won't waste my time. Beries, prepare me a hot bath, I need to relax a little bit." When his loyal bodyguard proceeded to the contiguous bathroom, Sara headed for his make-up table where combs and brushes were laying. He started to comb his hair. " Lesguardes, what about the other mission I gave you? Were you able to see Anissina's inventions? I want to know if it's possible to approach her Change-personality-kun machine. It is said that it's highly efficient, better than my own persuasion powers."

" Well, your majesty, King Yuuri decided to lock that machine up for the time being for he thinks it's too dangerous to be used. His advisers, Lord Gunter and Lord Gwendal agreed. It stays in the Treasure rooms and I couldn't approach it even when I was disguised as one of the servants who are charged to keep these rooms clean."

Saralegui put back his comb on the table. It was annoying. Sighing, he nodded slightly:

" All right. I will see it with my own means. You can take a few days off, Lesguardes but stay vigilant. I want you to bring me any rumours about Yuuri and his fiancé. I want to know how far Wolfram von Bielefeld's influence goes. I'm sure he's the one to prevent Yuuri from helping me more in my political affairs."

Lesguardes bowed respectfully, but felt a light disappointment gnawing him: Saralegui was so gorgeous, his long blond hair magnificently waved when he only slightly shook his head, it was a pity he didn't even grant him a look or even a peek. Sara hadn't even looked at him since he entered his bedroom.

Despite this small chagrin, the spy left the room with the intention to satisfy his wishes. Sara walked to his bathroom and ignored Beries who had finished to fill the tub with warm water and lotions. Taking his peignoir off, after his bodyguard went back to the bedroom, he slid in the water. He thought of Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri sneezed.

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. Though the temperature remained low and chilly, the young king and his soldier were enjoying their ride in the Sun mountain, in horses. It was once again a tradition the two fiancés were respecting to ensure luck and happiness to their marriage: their wedding rings were to be damped in the river running the mountainside. It was said Shinou and Daikenja had sacred this place for the future kings and queens of Shin Makoku.

" Are you cold, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked. Not waiting for his fiancé to answer, the full blood mazoku withdrew from his bag a long linen scarf " Come here," Yuuri tilted his head forward, smiling when Wolfram loosely but tenderly curled the scarf around the king's neck. " It'll keep you warm. Mother did it with Gwendal's help."

" Thank you, darling," he said. Wolfram smiled and hid his face's lower half beneath his own thick scarf. Yuuri looked around them, the forest seemed to have no end. " Wolfram, is it normal no one lives here? I think it's a very inviting place, fit to live."

" It's sacred and only reserved for royal marriages," the blond answered. " that's why you have seen nobody here. Just animals."

" And when do we stop riding? Is there a place to settle in if we're tired?"

" I think when we find the river, we'll be able to rest and camp. It is still a bit far away, according to my own plans. Check the book, I thought you brought it with us."

" I did, it's in my bag." Yuuri took it from one of his brown bags and opened it: "Um,so..yeah...once we find the river, the king/queen and his/her fiancé(e)can rest near this river. Then, in the next morning, they have to damp their rings and they can bath in that water," he closed the book and grinned at Wolfram: " It's going to be fun. We have two days off!"

" Wimp. It's just an excuse for you to escape your duties, isn't it?" Wolfram replied with a fake indignation. In fact, he was as happy as Yuuri to travel with him alone; it was a privilege that became rare with Yuuri's responsibilities increasing, so he would take advantage of it the most possible, but it amused him to know Yuuri also wanted to delay some of his work. Gunter would have his hands full... "Poor Gunter and brother Gwendal to have to deal with a king like you!"

" I can say the same for you," Yuuri faintly protested, laughing softly " you're always complaining about how much I waste my free time that I could spend with you and Greta. But when we do, you then say it's not enough. I think you need a break from all that "spy matter"and the stress the wedding preparations have put on your shoulders."

"...well, you're right. I need it," Wolfram lowly admitted, not really appreciating the fact he had to say so. He was that type of persons who disliked to express any kind of tiredness. " It'll do us well. I'm going to forget that spy a little: I'm truly irritated she did that and even behaved like some kind of monarch in our castle. So I'm eager to find out who she is. But for the moment, I let all this aside and will only focus on our two days together." He smiled a tad, and Yuuri returned this softness and this warmth with his own smile. He was glad Wolfram was trying to relax with him. He decided to watch him instead of the beautiful landscape before him.

His beauty shone in this quiet place. The sky even looked bluer. Wolfram's fierce nose was sculpted perfectly. His flawless skin seemed to have been created with milk and roses. His green eyes were bright and melancholic at the same time. Yuuri's eyes drifted to his mouth. Fleshly, heart-shaped, full, pink and soft. Wolfram, gazing ahead of them,indifferent to his fiancé's observation, licked his lips with his tongue. They glistened.

Yuuri was in love. Totally.

" Wolfram...how haven't you kissed me ?" he suddenly asked, though, it was only a trap to kiss this rosy mouth. Wolfram's cheeks blushed as he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

" I kissed you this morning, idiot. Don't tell silly things."

" Well...yeah...but what if I want another kiss?...and more than a kiss."

Wolfram's heart fluttered and he found it amazing that he still felt like this years after their first kiss. It embarrassed him because it still seemed odd to him that he was Yuuri's sole object of attention. He should be used, though, he thought, as for a few years, now, Yuuri had tried to take care of him more than he did in the beginning. So, yes, he was flattered but he didn't like to feel coy. He was no kid.

" We don't have time for that," the pale mazoku stated, his eyes stubbornly staring at the path." We have to find the river before the sun set"

" Oh, really?" Yuuri asked with a frown. He moved his horse closer to Wolfram's. " But I can use my powers to transport us to that place. It'll be way faster than riding on horses."

" And then, get you exhausted? No way. We'll wait," Wolfram sharply protested though he felt his resistance weaken when Yuuri's thigh brushed his.

" Bullshit," the king said " I've learned to control and use my powers without wasting them. I won't be tired. Believe me."

" I do...but..."

" But..." Wolfram refused to tell Yuuri he made his heart beat quicker. Yuuri found it cute how stubborn Wolfram was at the moment and his snowy cheeks reddened in slight embarrassment. He glared at Yuuri but his look considerably lost of its aggressiveness when he saw how soft the ebony eyes were. " Fine, wimp." Finally, Yuuri reached out a hand and cupped Wolfram's nape to pull him forward. Wolfram gave up and their lips met in a kiss. They stopped their horses.

Yuuri demanded for entrance and immediately suckled his fiancé's tongue when the latter allowed it so. The kiss heated, Wolfram locking his arms around Yuuri's shoulders. It became clear they couldn't remain sitting. Yuuri pulled away then got off his horse. He then lifted his arms to take Wolfram and help him to get off, too. They stepped towards a tree and grassy place, and then both lied down.

They kissed again. Yuuri settled upon his fiancé, Wolfram spreading his legs apart, holding Yuuri close against him. He loved how their bodies fit against one another, sharing their warmth...

* * *

After a few moments of staying still against each other, Yuuri atop Wolfram, they shared again a tender kiss, breathing laboured. Yuuri then sat up. Wolfram, completely dizzy and tired. A soft smile graced his face:

" Yuuri...it was just...perfect..." he admitted without shame.

The double black didn't restraint his laughter:

" You keep saying that, now..."

But after all...he was more than willing to believe Wolfram. His Wolfram.

* * *

" The sun is going to set, soon," Yuuri noticed as he looked up to observe the sky. The temperature was getting cooler,too. Wolfram nodded and searched for their horses with his eyes. He found them eating grass and he got up to head for and call them. Yuuri stood up and strode towards Wolfram:

" Well, let's go. My water dragons will carry us until they see this river. It will only take a few minutes."

" All right. I'm ready," the golden haired mazoku said getting close to his fiancé. Yuuri shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. Summoned, his power began manifesting, as a soft wind blew around them. Dead leaves were flying because of its force. Wolfram remained patient. But then, something in the sky caught his attention. Looking above Yuuri's head, his eyes widened in curiousness...then in worry...then in terror.

A giant greenish bird was rushing straight towards them, its long wings spread in a frightening fashion.

" Yuuri...Yuuri..."

" What?"

" Look!!"

The king turned around, wondering what the cause of Wolfram's panic was and his breath was hold, his eyes bulging out. His heart pounding madly in his chest, he tried to summon completely his power but it seemed the latter was shrinking. " what...?"

Figuring it out, he turned to Wolfram and caught his wrist.

" RUN! Wolfram, run!!" he yelled. The bird made a screeching sound and Yuuri only had time to steal a peek at it. What was his surprise and wonder when he saw like softness and kindness in the bird's grey eyes.

But...to his terror, the bird opened his long beak and caught both Yuuri and Wolfram in it. It flew away.

...

Wolfram's breath was hitching as he remained rooted to his spot in a corner.

" And...and I thought it wanted to eat us..."

" So did I..." Yuuri said shakily as the bird licked his cheek like an affectionate dog would do so. The young king let out a nervous laugh and stroked the animal's green head. " Good, good...er, thank you?" He assumed the animal was just a servant that had to bring them to this beautiful hut built upon a very large and sturdy tree. From the open window, Yuuri could see Shin Makoku under an immaculate snow. The bird cried softly before spreading its wings, so suddenly that it both frightened the two men, and then whirled around to fly far away. It soon disappeared in the horizon.

Wolfram gathered his disembodied spirit and rose to join Yuuri's side. They observed the landscape , it was a breathtaking forest. From that place,they could see the peak of the mountain and,stretching their necks a little, they could also see the river on the mountainside.

" Ah...well, we've arrived, alive and safe," Yuuri commented, stretching his arms. " what a day, seriously."

" Hell yes," Wolfram replied. " And to think we were supposed to rest and leave everything behind us for two days!"

It was clear to both Yuuri and Wolfram they wouldn't get away from the stress and all their small problems so soon and so easily, be it in the castle or on that mountain. But...smiling at the thought, the two didn't think it was going to be annoying. Being with Yuuri gave Wolfram an incredible strength that would make him brave any battles and fires.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! It is not my property, no profit made.

* * *

Wolfram's eyes fluttered open while the first sun rays penetrated the small bedroom he was sleeping in. They were warm and so welcoming. Wolfram slightly turned on his back and stretched his arms, letting out a long yawn. The man at his side moved a little and Wolfram remembered his fiancé was with him. Head leaned against Wolfram's shoulder, arm around his waist, Yuuri was still travelling in dreamlands, his breathing calm and even.

Wolfram's lips drew a smile. He was feeling so accomplished and happy. He had his fiancé all for himself. Facing Yuuri, the blond slid his arms around his neck and kissed his black mane. It smelled fruity and sex. It made Wolfram smile even more: last night had been a great night, with no spy to watch them, he was sure of that. He looked through the window: the sky was a pale blue but it promised a warmer and joyful day.

" What are you waiting for to kiss me?" Yuuri suddenly mumbled, his voice muffled in Wolfram's embrace.

" Did it never occur to you you can scare me when you suddenly speak out, wimp?"

" Mmh...no...but were you scared?...It's true," Yuuri brought his hand to Wolfram's nude chest "your heart is beating faster."

" Wimp, because of you." Wolfram kept his smile then pecked Yuuri's hair, then he lowered his mouth to Yuuri's. In spite of the morning breath, the two lovers shared several chaste kisses before they decided to get up. Wolfram tidied the bedroom of the hut while Yuuri prepared some breakfast for them. It was only berries with bread and some hot tea.

" Yuuri, it's beautiful today, let's eat outside."

" Okay...on the tree's branches. They're sturdy enough." Wolfram approved of this place with a nod and, after putting some clothes on, they carefully got out of the hut and settled upon a large and very resisting branch. They ate and talked peacefully. To add to this wonderful feeling, it wasn't that cold.

" Have you already thought we would someday give a try to our relationship?" Wolfram asked, munching a big red gooseberry.

" No...at the beginning...I thought I would end up like my father, married to a woman and having a couple of kids, beside Greta...I have never thought we'd go this far."

" Are you regretting it?"

Yuuri's eyes widened in total astonishment and looked into the green eyes:

" No! Are you kidding? Regretting being in love with you and to have accepted who and what I am and what I feel? Hell no!" he wrapped an arm around Wolfram's neck " You are more important than any one else, Wolfram. Okay?"

The blond smiled strangely, deep inside finding it a pity he still had sometimes doubts, but nodded anyway:

" Okay, I trust you."

Yuuri's intense gaze darkened as he sensed something was wrong.

"...Wolfram...What should I do to make you believe me?"

The blond cast his gaze down, then took in a deep breath. He fuddled with Yuuri's pyjama's rem then said:

" Let's damp our rings in the river...It will prove me you're really ready for that marriage."

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram slowly knelt down and together, they dived their hands into the river. Inside their fists, there were the rings. Wonder and surprise filled the two males as a glowing light crept into their hands, soft golden white light escaping from their clenched fingers. Then, it disappeared and both of them retrieved their hands out of the water. As they observed their jewels to look for any modification, they were extremely delighted to find on Yuuri's ring the name " Wolfram" engraved, and on Wolfram's, " Yuuri". The blond marvelled and almost childishly jumped into his arms. But refraining himself, he just gave a proud smile. Yuuri's toothy grin told volumes about his feelings. He pressed Wolfram on the lips:

" To you forever."

" Of course, wimp."

" Jeez...you could have been a bit more romantic. Like, I don't know, you could say " I mean it,too"!"

" Sappy words are not always my strong point. But you know I feel the same."

Satisfied, Yuuri slid the ring around his finger, holding Wolfram's hand carefully as though it was a porcelain, then, Wolfram did the same for him. Eventually, they took their clothes off and went to the water. It was a bit fresh, which didn't surprise them a lot, but it was still warmer than they initially thought it was. Playing around, teasing each other, they were very amused. The rest of the day was spent exploring the lovely surroundings, discovering secret places and pick-nicking under a generous sun. Finally, Yuuri and Wolfram lied down back in the hut, curled up against each other and Wolfram allowed himself to whisper before falling asleep:

" No matter what will happen... let's make everything work out."

* * *

Gwendal was peacefully working in his office when someone knocked on his door. He grumbled as he was feeling annoyed again when he only wanted to be left alone. Nevertheless, the dark haired man lifted his head up and allowed the person to come in.

Gunter opened the door and stepped in, carrying a tray filled with small funny cakes.

" Good afternoon, Gwendal! I thought a snack could relieve you, I know you're busy." He set down the tray upon Gwendal's desk. Gwendal's eyes sparkled when he caught sight of bunny-shaped cakes and decided that he was hungry. He picked one up that he then put on a plate at his left. Saved it for later.

" Thank you. I'm sure you came here also for another reason. Tell me everything."

" Well, you remember Wolfram chose you as his best man. It's really important for your brother. So I thought maybe we could choose your best man outfit together!" Gunter's smile beamed. Gwendal's eyes hurt. He cast his gaze back in his paper and shook his head, which made Gunter cringed as he anticipated his friend's reaction.

" No, I'll choose my outfit by myself. Thank you for your help, though."

" But...but Gwendal! You can't refuse me that! I..."

" Yes, I'm sorry, but I won't repeat this little incident we had the other day. I won't even go shopping with you anymore. Ever." The severe adviser obstinately refused to look in Gunter's eyes for fear to give up and accept his request; now, he dreaded those moments spent alone with him to look after business that had nothing to do with the kingdom. He could only remember with shame the night he and Gunter had breathed the lilac haired man's concoction and gone a bit...well, let's forget that.

" I can't believe you refuse me that!" the white dressed man said slowly but still loudly to make Gwendal fear people might hear them. " Don't you believe me? I swore you I would no longer drag you in those...shops. This time, I only want to make...you do some shopping, because you awfully need it!"

_What the...are we talking about fashion_? Gwendal's eyebrows twitched. It was one of those moments when Gunter lost track of reason for a few insignificant matters and Gwendal couldn't stop him even if he wanted to. He had a hard time believing this was the same man who was talented in politics. Sighing, he heard beautiful Gunter mumble his disappointment.

" Is that all, Gunter? I have a lot of work to examine. If I could do this in a total silence, I'll be grateful to you."

" You really, really don't want to_ hang out_ with me...really don't?" he asked with a serious voice. Propping his hands unto the desk,he stared at Gwendal. The latter sighed again, more impatiently than intended.

" No, I don't want, I told you already. Stylists and seamstresses will come here for me tomorrow, anyway and I don't need extra-clothes."

"...Right."

Gwendal startled when he saw Gunter reached out for the small cake on his plate and placed it back on the tray than raising the said tray.

" What are you..."

" I think I'll keep my cakes for someone who actually loves my company. Oh, your majesty, I miss you so much" he clenched a fist in frustration then let out a sigh of resignation. "Um, um. Bye, Gwendal, see you at the dinner."

" But..."

When he was about to make his way out, his heart wretched, another knock halted him in his steps. Opening the door, surprise took him as Saralegui appeared in sight, smiling a little.

" Saralegui Heika...what is happening?" he couldn't help but feel distrustful right away.

" I think I need your help."

* * *

" You see, it is not my castle and Yuuri isn't there either for the moment. So you were the only ones I could rely on. I hope you understand," explained a worried Sara.

The small group of men - Gwendal, Gunter, Sara and Beries- was heading for the Treasure Rooms, kept not far away from Conrad's chambers. Gunter gave a nod:

" You did well. You said one of our servants stole your mother's jewel that you inherited lately and that you saw him rush to the Treasure Rooms. Can you describe his face? We'll make sure he'll get the right punishment."

A smirk crossed Sara's pale face but it stayed for a few seconds only.

" I hope he will. This family jewel is so important to me! It's been in my family for four generations, now. I'm so sad he did that! As for the man, this little cockroach, I haven't been able to truly see his face. He had blue eyes but it's all I can say."

Gunter nodded again and promised their help. Gwendal remained silent because he felt something was weird...the Treasure Rooms were usually locked up. Did that man steal the keys, too? He thought he had enhanced the security of these rooms. In any case, he thought, he had the copy of those keys. When they reached the said rooms' doors, he clicked them open with the keys. The rooms were clean and dark. Immediately Gunter lighted the candle he had with him then searched for one of the torches hanging to the wall. Then, once lit, the torch spread a generous light around them.

" It's better," Gunter commented wandering his look around. " We should think of setting electrical lights like in his Majesty's world, don't you think so, Gwendal?"

" We'll deal with that later even if I acknowledge this would be quite handful and efficient."

He walked in, followed by the three other males. Sara looked at anything surrounding them with an almost childish interest. He was not really a material boy but...he felt envious of Yuuri to have such an interesting castle and amazing toys. _I bet he doesn't really pay attention to all this richness. So, if one disappears...he won't even care. _

Smiling at this thought, Sara kept quiet. Beries watched over him like an attentive brother.

" I'm so glad that everything had been ranked and tidied and cleaned!" Gunter said again, admiring the servants' work.

" Are you sure, you did see this man going here?" Gwendal asked Sara, turning around to face him. He found an odd expression on the blond's face. But, Sara shrugged.

" Well...I may be wrong after all...or I got confused. However, I'm sure he's here. Your servants have been quite distracted with all the guests you currently have in the castle. They can't look after everything. So..." he slightly moved his shoulders " I won't be surprised if he took the keys of the Treasure rooms and found shelter here."

At the same time Gwendal's suspicions significantly grew about Sara, a commotion downstairs in the lower level reached their ears. Beries immediately pulled Sara against him to protect him from some invisible danger. Gwendal and Gunter were in pert. Chancing a look over the edge of stairs' banister, Gwendal saw with squinted eyes a silhouette fleeing behind shelves and forgotten treasures.

" There's someone down here," he muttered. " Gunter, approach the torch."

" Yes," he quickly stride towards Gwendal's side and lighted his sight for him. " Let's go down. I'm taking another torch."

As he stepped rapidly towards the wall to get a second one, the wooden ground beneath their feet creaked...Creaked. " It's an old stuff," Sara observed quite wisely. It cracked. Then broke. Taken by surprise, the four men yelled out as the ground yielded under their weights. A loud noise was heard when they landed on the floor, small wood debris falling upon their heads. The torch had rolled down away from them, thus letting them in an almost complete darkness.

" Sara!"

" Don't worry, Beries, I'm good! How lucky I am! I fell on something downy and comfortable. It's all so soft!"

"...Saralegui Heika..."

" Mh? Gunter von Christ?"

" You're touching my butts."

It suddenly occurred to the blond king he was sitting on the man's back.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He stood up then felt Beries' hand on his shoulder. Gunter got up, too, rubbing his sore ribs and trudged towards the torch. " Gwendal, where are you?"

"...I'm fine. Don't worry..."

Sara, Beries and Gunter raised eyebrows upon hearing Gwendal's voice. They had sensed...embarrassment in it. Gunter gingerly stepped towards the direction he'd heard his friend speak from.

" Gwendal...is everything really all right?"

" I'm fine, don't...don't approach...I just need to..." his voice trailed off mysteriously. Gunter started to feel worried as he didn't hear him anymore. He sincerely hoped Gwendal hadn't hurt himself badly. Turning around finally, the violet eyed man picked the torch up and came back towards Sara and Beries who hadn't budged an inch. " Gwendal, can you see us? We..."

" Don't..."

Too late for von Voltaire. Quick like a cheetah, Gunter found him by bringing the torch at his right side.

His face went from astonishment to amusement. Beries's and Sara's eyes doubled in size as they caught sight of the man.

Never had Gwendal felt so embarrassed in his life. He had never imagined one day that he would be caught naked like a newborn in the arms of a robot in the Treasure Room. His clothes had been ripped off by said robot that had waked up with a demon contact. Gwendal squirmed uncomfortably, red like a cherry, then tried to get back a straight serious face.

" Oh my God, Gwendal, you fell on Anissina's machine. Again." Gunter blinked several times as though he wanted to believe it.

" Um...can you please look away while I try to take my clothes back."The robot groaned as it tried to hold Gwendal into its metal arms.

" Um, well, all right. Nevertheless, seeing how they've been torn off...I'm not sure of their efficiency. I'll lend you my jacket."

Gwendal started to protest but gave up as he wondered how he could find any proper clothes in that place. He slowly slid off the machine- and pondered how to scowl at Anissina to have created something as useless and dangerous as this crazy pervert robot- and eventually grabbed the jacket that Gunter held out for him.

Sara had been looking elsewhere for the whole time, his interest in watching a naked Gwendal fading away. True, it would have been better to watch someone he loved instead. He sauntered towards a rank of other machines, despite Beries' warning, and checked them out quickly until he found the one he had been seeking for days.

Anissina's Change-personality-kun machine. His eyes widened in glee, shining like two big ambers.

This was a round steel machine with some buttons on the glassy centre and two long steel arms with pliers at the extremities of them. A small writing had been left above the buttons ' Change-personality-kun machine. Do not use. Prohibited by Shin Makoku's 27th king, Yuuri Shibuya Harajuku Fuuri.'

_How lucky I am once again. I was sure tempting that stupid thief into stealing my jewels would lead me to this! _

He stayed there, until the other men reached his side.

" Lords, are you here?" asked a feminine voice suddenly above their heads. This was one of the maids.

" Yes, we're here!" Gunter answered loudly as several meters were separating them " Watch out, don't enter the room, the ground will break again."

" Yes, sir. I just wanted to tell you, his majesty Yuuri and Lord von Bielefeld are back!"

Squealing, Sara couldn't be more excited. He was impatiently looking forward to meeting Yuuri and Wolfram again. And this time, he hoped he had all Yuuri's attention on him.

* * *

" Hi, Conrad!" Yuuri waved his hand towards his godfather. Indeed, Conrad was heading for them with a warm smile on his face. The sun had disappeared behind a few clouds and Wolfram very slightly felt saddened by this cold grey weather. He already missed the mountain where he and Yuuri had spent some of their most wonderful days alone, together. The prince had felt so privileged. He smiled at the endearing memories he didn't want to forget. Their horses stopped when they got very close to Conrad. Some courtesans were there, too, to welcome the king and his fiancé and respectfully bowed before them.

Conrad's eyes lit with something akin to sincere joy when he realized how healthier and stronger both Yuuri and Wolfram looked.

" I supposed you benefited of the Sun Moutain's powers."

" Yes, it was..." Yuuri began but trailed off, looking at Wolfram. On his face, he read Wolfram wanted the stories of their two days off to remain secret. He thought he owed that to his fiancé. "Great." He just gave a nod and Conrad figured out, not insisting. At the same time, a maid came to them:

" Your majesty, Lord Gunter and Lord Gwendal are in the Treasure Room, a small incident happened there."

Straight away, worrisome and dread overcome Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad. They shared a look; after leaping off their horses, the two lovers followed by Conrad ran to the Treasure Rooms.

* * *

" Hey, what's going on here? I head you guys had some problems," Yuuri asked as he carefully walked down the stairs. He caught sight of the hole in the first floor. The rooms had been eventually lightened by all the torches. Dismay hit the king as he caught sight of Sara kept prisoner by one of Anissina's machines. The Change-personality-kun machine. The giant pliers were around Sara's shoulders. Yuuri's huge black eyes widened in astonishment. Conrad's and Wolfram's reactions were the same than Yuuri's as they gasped in horror.

Beries was trying to free his king but the steel machine wouldn't let go of Sara. Gwendal and Gunter didn't know what to do, examining the machine with attention and precaution to find a solution. The three new visitors walked to them. Sara had a weak smile:

" Yuuri...I'm so glad to see you: you're going to save me, aren't you?"

"...er,well...yes, yes, of course!...How did it happen?"

" I just touched that machine and it immediately clung on me and now I can't move!"

" Does it hurt?"

" No, but it's getting constricting."

" Maybe, we should cut those arms," Wolfram stated while looking at the machine's long arms. " I can try with my sword, so can Conrad. He has his."

" Yes I can help." The hazel eyed man unsheathed his weapon but Beries said sternly:

" How do you want to break them while I failed to do so? The best solution would be to call for your friend Anissina. She invented this machine. Maybe she has the solution to free my master." He was obviously irritated by this turn of event. Yuuri scratched his hair in embarrassment:

" Well, yes, I would call her if I could but she's actually travelling to her homeland," he internally cringed when Beries sighed loudly in annoyance and impatience. " But we'll find a solution. Believe me, I won't let my friend here."

" Calm down, Beries, Yuuri will save me. He's the Maou after all."

Both Conrad and Wolfram placed themselves in front of the arms and lifted their swords for the final blow. But Conrad's sword broke as soon as it hit the steel. No one got time to react as the machine flung Wolfram's sword flying in the air and the machine's other arm caught the blond soldier.

" Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted, jumping at the steel arm. It curled around Wolfram's body. The prince was frozen in place, wondering what had happened. His fiancé wrapped his two hands around the steel machine and tried to uncurl it " Damn!! It's fucking resisting!" Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter joined the king.

" Yuuri..." Wolfram tried hard not to lose his sang-froid but pearls of sweat were already running down his face " It's getting tighter!"

" I swear Anissina is going to pay for that!" Gwendal let out against his will. Never had he held such a grudge towards his childhood friend before.

Sara watched with a mix of fascination and jealousy Yuuri trying to free Wolfram with tooth and nail. He didn't feel the constriction around him anymore. All his attention was focused on the double black who would certainly give his life to save Wolfram. A painful feeling swelled Sara's heart. He didn't know what to think of it...but now, he hoped this machine would work. He didn't know how and what it did exactly but he wanted it to do something. Do something.

Suddenly, the machine threw Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Beries away. A blinding light crept out of its glassy centre and a big noise reached their ears. It was almost like an explosion.

Yuuri's heart almost stopped dead in his chest. " WOLFRAM!!"

The light suddenly weakened, then disappeared. The machine uncurled its arms and dropped both Sara's and Wolfram's bodies on the ground. Not losing a second, Yuuri ran towards his fiancé and knelt down to spoon him in his arms : " Wolfr-Wolfram!!" his heart was now racing wildly, almost threatening to pierce his chest in reaction to his growing fear. The two blonds had fainted. The other men had quickly gathered around, Beries holding Sara's body too. Conrad and Gwendal were dreading much, their eyes staring at their baby brother. Gunter approached and touched his chest, then Sara's, with a febrile hand:

" They're still alive!...don't worry!"

" Wolfram! Wake up! Wake up, please!"

As if his soul heard the Maou, the blond had his eyes fluttering open, giving the most beautiful sign of life Yuuri could see. Breathing with deep relief, Yuuri caressed the soft cheek:

" Wolfram...Wolfram...oh, Shinou, you scared the hell out of me!"

" Yuuri?"

" Yes, it's me, sweetheart...are you feeling fine?"

" Yuuri?" his voice sounded feeble and strangely uncertain.

" Yes, Wolfram?..."

" I'm Sara...Why do you call me Wolfram?"

Yuuri's eyes blinked. He didn't understand. At the same time, as everyone's dismay increased like an alimented fire, Saralegui's body waked up,too, in Beries' arms. The honey eyed boy stared at an astounded Beries:

" Beries...what are you...Where the heck is Yuuri?!"

Oh...Something was definitely wrong. Sara's voice had exactly Wolfram's tone and sharpness...and Wolfram's voice was sweet and mellow as Sara's. Something was wrong.

Saralegui...or rather Saralegui's body pulled away from Beries' arms and faced the others:

" Yuuri, where are y...?"

He stopped, staring at the show before him. _Wolfram_ could see himself into Yuuri's arms. _Am I dead?_ He freaked out.

Wolfram's body stood up, too, to face Sara's.

" How is it possible?" the one supposed to be Sara asked with wide eyes, watching Wolfram's body with incomprehension. " How can I see **myself** here! My body!! I can touch it, too!"

Wolfram's body checked Sara's then his own, and just walked forward then backward:

" Oh dear...that's unbelievable" he commented with a delicate voice "...I think Lord Wolfram...we have just exchanged our bodies. You possessed my body...and I have yours." There was like an edge of victory in this voice that the true Wolfram hated with a passion. He saw his own smirk. A very Sara-like smirk. An evil mirror. Panic started to overwhelm him. He turned to Yuuri:

" Yuuri! What..."

With a silence of death, the Demon king had been staring at the two blond men. Soon, his head started to spin. Then, all became dark around him.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU! It is not my property, no profit made.

**Warning:** Language.

* * *

Curly blond hair was dangling around his face like golden bells. Instead of his bright honey eyes...he had two wide green eyes that made one think of them as emeralds. One could drown in those eyes. His skin was still pale...but with that rosy touch he didn't have.

Wolfram was a very rare specimen of demon extreme beauty. Saralegui could understand Yuuri's infatuation with the blond mazoku. His long eyelashes lowered as he drifted his gaze towards Wolfram's hips. Then he turned around, to have a better look at his buttocks. They were way rounder than his. A bit firmer,too. It was because Wolfram was much more muscled than him.

Sara grabbed the pair of butts that would be his for...he didn't know for how long but he thought he had to take advantage of it for the whole time he had it.

" Mh...So, this is what Yuuri likes to make love to. Interesting."

Wolfram had the reputation to have the most handsome face of the kingdom of Shin Makoku. He wanted to check that body,too. There were a lot of fancy clothes in his own wardrobe. Never having really paid attention to Wolfram's style before, Sara found the idea to dress this pleasant body with Sara's fashion highly entertaining. _Wolfram_ would have no say about it. He didn't have the right. He just couldn't.

For the sake of the marriage and the political situation, Yuuri had decided after the incident to keep it secret and demanded everyone to remain discreet about it until a solution was found. Anissina had been called back urgently. Sara was quite curious to know how Yuuri would punish one of his best friends, because it was clear Anissina wouldn't remain free of charges. Maybe she'd have to pay a fine.

Nonchalantly, Sara shrugged and cared less about this woman he'd barely got to known even after all these years he had begun to frequent Yuuri. Now his interest was solely directed at how using this body and what for. He had multitudes of possibilities in his hands. He didn't mean to...to bring prejudice against Wolfram, but now, he thought he could do whatever he wanted without having people nagging at him and criticizing him for behaving improperly because he was the king. Now, all the wrong would go to Wolfram. And no one would know the truth behind it. Because Yuuri wanted everything to be secret.

Sara found this schema quite clever and appealing.

However, a sigh escaped his now pink lips. Sadly, reality didn't match his dreams.

" But Yuuri would never trust me again and he's probably going to watch over me. I know he wouldn't let me use Wolfram's body as freely as I would have liked to, same goes for Wolfram with my body. The only funny thing in all this matter is I will have to act as Yuuri's fiancé until he has his body back."

He sighed again then plodded towards the golden curtained bed and flopped down tiredly. And happily enough. He wanted to see how the royal couple would go through this mess. This would be a test, he told himself with a smile.

" Yuuri, Wolfram...this is my third marriage gift for you."

* * *

Another blond was looking at himself into the long mirror that had been leaned against one of the bedroom's walls. He wasn't used at all to this new face. His long blond hair bothered him. Blinking at his own reflection into the glass, he hadn't noticed Yuuri was watching him, tired.

" It's so...bizarre...I'm not used to it."

Yuuri looked away with a " and-you're-surprised?" face. He rolled his eyes:

" Wolfram. I think it's time to go to bed."

Wolfram turned around with a frown marring his face than said, bitterness merging in his voice:

" That Saralegui...this creature is worse than he was in my nightmares. If I could just chop his hands off, I would do it right away. Would serve him right!"

He headed for the bed, waving the hair back with his hand. Yuuri pushed himself back onto the bed to make room for his fiancé, than slid under the covers. Wolfram followed, adjusting his nightgown. Yuuri's eyes scanned the man at his side with a small smile:

" It's funny...to see you...in this body, dressed with your usual nightgown."

Wolfram sent him a " oh please! Not that" facial expression than lay down beside his fiancé:

" I hope Anissina will find a solution the soonest possible. I don't imagine spending my life in that stranger's body. I don't like that at all."

" I know." Yuuri smiled gently then turned the last lights off. He lay down, too, keeping a small safe distance with the blond. " She promised she would. Let's trust her. Otherwise, we'll ask for Shinou's help."

Wolfram let out a long sigh that revealed how annoyed and angry he was.

" We should never have...absolutely never have invited Sara. I mean...I know he's important to you etc...but...I have noticed we always get into big troubles when HE is here."

"...We got into trouble long before he arrived in Blood Pledge Castle. Look, have you forgotten that spy?" Yuuri asked rhetorically with a wee of amusement. " she caused us problems before Sara did something."

Lifting his hands up at the memory of that affair,too, Wolfram rubbed his bangs:

" Oh, no! That too! Damn it! I'm sooo tired! I wanna sleep and forget all of this! Crap, if I do, it'll be worse, I know that." He paused than said, almost in a whisper, his voice low and framed with seriousness: " We have to break the rules, now, because of everything that happened. I'm superstitious but to which extent? I don't know if it's going to bring us bad luck now that we can't respect every rule of the tradition. But I'm sure of the fact that it's really upsetting me."

Another smile graced Yuuri's lips. He brushed the blond's hand before pulling his own away.

"...It upsets me too. But I'll do everything to get us out of this shit, okay? We've always fought and we've always resolved our problems. It's not now I'm going to give up."

" You better not. If so, I'll shave all your hair."

Yuuri chuckled then shook his head lightly. " Silly Wolfram. Would you like me bald?"

" I'd love you even without your beautiful black eyes, wimp."

It made Yuuri's smile appear again on his face.

" Aah...At least, I know that now."

"...Yuuri?"

" What?"

" About my wedding ring? Has Sara still had it or?"

Yuuri reached for _Wolfram_'s hand then brought it to his chest where his necklace held. Wolfram distinguished thanks to his fingers a round jewel hanging to the necklace, with Yuuri's inseparable blue pendant that Conrad'd given him a long time ago. Something made Wolfram's lips curl upwards. It was joy and relief.

" I took it back after dinner," Yuuri explained softly. " I thought it would be safer to keep it for the time being."

" Thank you."

There was an odd silence that the two fiancés were unable to break. They maintained it with their overwhelming tiredness and anxiety. Wolfram raised his head then softly gathered his mass of fair hair to spread it at the edge of the pillow, thus freeing his delicate neck. " I'm getting hot with all that hair. I want to cut it."

" You know you can't. At least, without his permission."

" And did he ask for my permission when we exchanged our bodies? That jerk."

Yuuri was too exhausted to make a remark about his language. He nodded, though, incapable to refute Wolfram's argument.

" I so longed for you, Wolfram. But seeing you in this body is a complete turn off."

" Seeing myself in that body is a complete turn off for myself,too, thank you."

The blond heard Yuuri emitting a hearted laugh than calming down with a cough:

" Go touch yourself, then."

" I won't even experience that body that way!" the prince exclaimed with a hint of disgust. " For once, I'm ready to break my arms and then give him back his body in that state."

His fiancé laughed again:

" And what about Sara? Can you imagine what he's doing with your body at the moment?"

Horror struck Wolfram's mind. He bolted up into a sitting position, a fist clenched in wrath:

" He better NOT do that to me!! Eew!! That's gross and...disgusting and...and...argh, I don't even want to think about that!"

* * *

Wolfram got out of the bathroom and discreetly scampered towards Yuuri's bedroom. He sighed when he realized he couldn't wear his usual clothes. Opening his wardrobe, he rummaged through the piles of clothes that would fit Sara's taste. It started to take its toll on him when he didn't find anything that would make him look completely like Sara. He had his body...but he didn't have his tastes.

Finally, he found a white shirt and an ivory coloured pair of trousers. He pulled them on, then added a simple grey vest. When he looked into the mirror, again, Wolfram thought he was fine enough. Now, he wondered what he was going to do.

" I think I'm going to see Anissina to see how her inventions are doing...then, I'll check my soldiers and then..."

He sighed deeply and closed the wardrobe with a roughness he hadn't intended to display. The door was already dislodged. A commotion coming from the corridors distracting him, though. Wolfram ran towards the doors and stuck his ear against one of them. Listening carefully, surprise took him as he identified some of his soldiers' voices. They were running and sounded as if they were panicking. Temptation to fling the doors open, his hand on the handle, was eating at him but the sudden thought of it being quite a careless and unreasonable action came back in mind. What would people think if they ever saw Sara getting out of Yuuri's bedroom? The answer made shivers ran down Wolfram's spine.

Waiting patiently, the prince dared to exit only when the last soldiers were distancing themselves. He saw his soldier John running after the others that preceded him, stress written all over his body.

Wolfram whistled at him and the boy wheeled around, stupefaction instantly printing on his face:

" S-Saralegui Heika?..."

" What's going on here?" he walked towards him, hand on hip " Why are you all running as though you were crazy? I don't like it at all" he stated authoritatively, momentarily forgetting he wasn't in his own body.

" Oh, it's just that...Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld is demanding our presence this morning in the courtyard because he wants to check us. He said we...we were not behaving as proper soldiers."

_Oh, Sara..._

" Really? What's got into in his head? Let's go!"

* * *

The young soldiers were trembling standing up before their prince who was reviewing everyone of them, in the courtyard. It was cold this morning, and a lot of them started to quiver not only because of the chill temperature but also because of the prey's look that was flaring up into the eyes of _Wolfram von Bielefeld_.

What was more, he was also barely recognizable. Clad in black velvet, with a fur upon his shoulders and beige feathers on his fur hat, he was slowly pacing in front of them, his scrutinizing eyes examining their outfits.

When he passed, his soldiers could scarcely breath.

" You," he suddenly said, stopping in front of a tall soldier " I can see your nails are full of dirt and you smell horse shit. I don't want that in my personal troop; if I want some pig prancing around during my marriage, I'll ask for one from the farm. Run around the castle four times and take a good bath before I decide to dismiss you and start to accuse you of wanting to poison me."

" Y-Yes, captain! I'll go."

The man seemed to disappear when his quickness was only creating an illusion. Sara smirked. He felt all of the other soldiers tensing. For once, he wanted to laugh. But refraining himself, he continued to watch them. " Hey, you..." he tilted his head as his gaze drifted in the middle line. "What are you trying to hide for?"

" I-I'm not trying t-to hide, Captain...I...I just..."

" Come here."

The soldier, intimidation reaching every fibre of his body, cautiously stepped towards the blond until he was standing at his side. Sara noted with pleasure that the young man smelled sweetly. Another good point was that...he looked a bit like Yuuri. The same slightly round face, huge dark eyes- though they were brown like wood- silky dark hair and a tan skin. He was cute.

" Tell me your name."

" Edgar, Sir."

" And why did I choose you as a soldier for my personal troop?"

With interest, he saw Edgar glancing at one of his comrades in the first line. There must be some secret, here. Sara crossed his arms:

" Well, are you going to tell me..."

" Y-you said I was an excellent swordsman, Sir."

" I can tell you're lying to me. I didn't choose you for that. I'm going to dismiss you,too."

" N-no!! I-I didn't..."

" Then, tell us the truth."

The boy blushed profusely as if all his blood had decided to gather in his cheeks.

" My fiancé is...is one of your soldiers, too."

Sara couldn't suppress his surprise, the boy had just befuddled him a little. Raking a hand in his golden mane, he nodded. _Everyone is in love here. I had never been really affected that everyone around me was evolving in that direction. But now...I begin to wonder why I am the exception._ This painful feeling made his heart clench and he was unable to speak for a few seconds.

Yuuri came into the courtyard, and all the soldiers let out a sigh of relief. The king was observing the scene with a frown and eyes full of curiousness and dread. He strolled towards Sara.

" Hum...W-Wolfram? What are you doing? Shouldn't your soldiers start to train, now?"

" Oh, Yuuri, it's so good to see you! Well, I think they need I check them. I can't believe they have been neglected like this. Some of them are so dirty, can you believe that? I punished one for his lack of hygiene."

" Is he jogging around the castle?"

" Yes, I ordered him to do so. I want clean and proper fighters at my sides, not some irresponsible gamers that spend their time playing cards and drinking. How could I have been so...so inconsiderate with them?"

Yuuri understood easily Sara was...no, he didn't want to believe this. He knew Sara and Wolfram had become rivals but he didn't think Sara would try to make Wolfram lose his credibility as a captain. Though, he didn't appreciate to hear one of his friends faulting his own fiancé. Wolfram was working so hard at being a good soldier. He folded his arms on his chest.

" I think you're doing an excellent work and all of your soldiers are competent and skilled. Leave them alone, will you? I need you in the office right now."

Sara hadn't expected to hear such a coldness from Yuuri. But he shrugged.

" All right."

" What's happening here?" suddenly asked someone else heading for them with anger. Both Sara and Yuuri turned around. Sara or should they say Wolfram was striding towards them, his face contorted in palpable rage already. " What are you doing to them?"

" Oh, _Sara_!" Sara exclaimed with a smile. " Don't worry. I was just trying to be nice with them."

" You were not supposed to be here! Even less commend them!"

" It was on a benevolent purpose."

" They can take care of themselves. Leave them alone."

" They are not good enough!" the real Sara insisted; his tone lightly impressed both Yuuri and Wolfram. " They are the king's subjects. And soon, he's going to get married, they will have to assure the security of the ceremony while watching it,too. It's amazing no one has thought about enhancing the security."

Yuuri nodded, a little embarrassed, and wrapped his arm around _Wolfram_'s shoulders, intending on dragging him along in the castle before the soldiers' eyes started to get too huge to his taste.

" Let's go back to my office, okay? We have tons of things to talk about."

" Right, Yuuri," Sara curled his hand around the double black's waist. " I barely ate this morning. Let's also take a breakfast together."

" Okay. You can start to train, now," the king addressed the soldiers. Yuuri stole a peek at Wolfram- the true one- who was seething with anger. He wordlessly ordered him to join them as soon as possible. Wolfram gave a nod then followed, soon. Irritation boiling within him, he caught sight of Sara looking over his shoulder with a slight smirk.

* * *

" Aren't you afraid of what people can say about us?" Conrad asked panting a little as the fresh wind blew upon his face. Wolfram- still in Sara's body- frowned, his hands clenching the reins. He shook his head.

" No! Why would I be afraid?" their horses sped as they took into a gallop on a large grass field. The silhouette of a small village located a few meters away from them appeared in the slight foggy horizon. " They can say whatever they want! Sara didn't waste a minute to spoil my reputation and scare my people! And I'm with you!"

" Right. I visited Anissina that morning and she said she almost found a solution for both of you. Soon, everything will be resolved." Conrad tugged at the reins when he saw Wolfram stopping his own horse. The blond hair was floating like a veil behind his back. He made his horse step towards Wolfram's. " What is it, Wolfram?" his brother was peering into the distance, the sun lighting his pale face. His worry weighed on his facial features.

" I hope...my wedding is not going to be ruined because of it. I want my body back. The one Yuuri loves."

" He will always love you, no matter how you look."

Wolfram shrugged. " Tell me about the Evening Sunday shop. Did you find any info about the spy?"

" Yes, I did. And actually, it startled me a little. The old man, the seller, said he remembered to have seen a lot of people before the period of feasts. But, fortunately for us, he did notice a woman in particular. She was a brunette and already was wearing a mask, obviously attempting to hide her face. Something really frightened him: her eyes. Sometimes she had blue eyes, sometimes they were brown. They constantly changed their colours. He didn't know what kind of persons she was. When she signed her name on his list, after buying a pink golden mask, she only signed _Frederique_."

" _Frederique_?" Wolfram frowned.

" Yes. This was it, take this." The brunet handed a roll of paper. Wolfram uncurled it and read the names of the list. _Frederique_ was written very elegantly, it was a bit round,too, as if it was a Human hand that did it, and Wolfram deduced the person had taken time to sign. It was also definitely feminine. " Great, it's going to be useful. Keep it,Conrad; I don't know when I get my body back but if I do, and I kept this document with me, I fear Sara may do a bad use of it."

" Right. Well thought. We can ask for Shinou's help."

" Mh," Wolfram agreed with a slight nod. The revelation had alleviated the burden he had had on his shoulders but it wasn't over. " I hope he can help us...even when he's too busy molesting the great Sage."

Conrad chuckled, on remembering he had already surprised Shinou trying to tease a serious Murata when he had been visiting them.

" Let's go back to the castle."

" Yes."

They made their way back to Blood Pledge Castle. When they arrived, the two men asked for Dorcas to bring the horses back into the stables. Then, they headed for their common living-room where a maid had set a small lunch. Before they entered it, surprise trapped Conrad when Wolfram suddenly halted in his steps, his back facing the older soldier. " Wolfram?"he asked almost in a whisper. Was he crying? " are you all right?" he put his hand upon his shoulder. To his curiousness, the blond hadn't tried to push it away. On the contrary, he even clasped his brother's hand in gratefulness.

" I've been under a lot of pressure lately. And even if things have gotten better for me over the last years...I know I can't count on everybody. A-and you've been here...beside me, when I needed someone." He took in a deep breath, feeling odd but also relieved to be able to say all this out loud "so I wanted to thank you...for everything you've done for me. For...showing me I could rely on you."

A smile graced Conrad's handsome face. He softly tightened his hand around Wolfram's. " Of course, you can count on me." he made him turn around and face him. When he saw Wolfram's flushed cheeks and typical frown, so recognizable despite having someone else's face, he couldn't help but laugh lowly. He pulled his brother into a slight embrace. " I'll support you." _I'm your brother. _

" Thank you...Conrad."

Suddenly, Wolfram pulled away, his cheeks darkening when Greta engaged herself in the same corridor. Her wide eyes doubled in size when she caught her uncle with _Sara_. Then, as if feeling ashamed to have surprised them in such a proximity, the girl reddened right away. She formulated an apology, bringing her hands to her mouth: " I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."

" No problem, Greta! What are you...?" and then, Wolfram remembered his daughter wasn't aware of what had happened in the Treasure Rooms. Yuuri had forbidden everyone to tell her about it, he was sure things would go back to normal soon. Wolfram didn't like this prohibition but accepted it.

" Well, what are you doing here, princess Greta?"

" I-I was just visiting Grandma Celi. She...she is waiting for me in her office."

" All right. Then go see her," Wolfram said smiling. She nodded quickly then turned around to leave. Conrad found it hard to erase the small smile he had on his lips.

" Well, it seems the princess is going to imagine a bunch of things about _you_ and me."

" Don't tell silly things!" Wolfram rolled his eyes but couldn't suppress the small amusement within him at the thought of Conrad and Saralegui together; he then entered the living-room. Conrad followed, soon.

In the darkness, behind a long curtain that framed one of the corridor windows, a man had been watching them with hatred shining in his eyes, jealousy swelling his heart. Lesguardes knew now why his king didn't look at any other men. There was that Conrad Weller.

Not far away from them, in a surcharged laboratory, Yuuri, Sara, Gunter and Gwendal were watching Anissina. She ended up finding the last key to her machine that would give both the blond prince and king their respective bodies back. Very soon.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU

It is not my property, no profit made.

**WARNING**: Lime.

* * *

It was as if Yuuri, Sara and Wolfram were entering some kind of joyous heaven when the ball room doors were opened widely for them. Their eyes grew larger on seeing the golden and luxurious decoration Celi had chosen for the new feast. It was Valentines Day, a feast that came from the king's natal world, and being a love fan, the ex-Queen asked that such a romantic celebration was brought to Shin Makoku.

Once again, this year, Yuuri found himself presiding this feast. For the occasion, he was dressed with a more sophisticated outfit than the black one he usually wore. It was leather and velvet, dark, with some gold embroideries at the shoulders and belt. On his left shoulder, he had his black cape gathered, held back with a huge ruby broach. Upon his chest, he had himself pinned the broach Wolfram had offered him a long time ago.

Sara was delighted to participate in this party, officially as Yuuri's fiancé. To his surprise, Anissina needed more time than they'd expected to change her machine though people knew she was going to fix it up in a very near future. So Sara savoured his last days spent in Wolfram's body.

As for the prince, he wasn't as happy as Sara was. His nightmare seemed to go on and go on, as he had longed to go to this ball, holding Yuuri's hand or arm, and dance with him all night long. Unfortunately, Sara would have to do that in his place. That made him upset, Wolfram swore to keep an eye on that craving creature.

The party was already animated when the king and his fiancé entered the heated room. People were laughing, drinking, flirting and dancing as if there was no tomorrow. The loud music was a mix of the ones in Yuuri's world and Shin Makoku's. Both Sara and Wolfram admired the costumes that the guests were wearing.

" The king and his fiancé!"

As if they were some rare jewels, Yuuri and _Wolfram_ found themselves surrounded by dozens of people. Their hard scrutiny lingered on Yuuri's and Wolfram's beauties, scanning how delicately the sovereign was holding his future spouse's hand. The real Wolfram groaned when he saw how everyone was glueing themselves to Saralegui as if he was some kind of honey. His annoyance rose into irritation when inconsiderate people jolted him to ogle his body. Conrad held his shoulders to prevent him from falling.

Sara was inwardly chuckling, at the thought of how Yuuri was fooling his guests. Graciously, the blond greeted everyone with a nod of his head and a few lovely words. Tonight, he had surpassed everyone's elegance. Clad in a military dark blue costume, his jacket was embroidered with gold in sinuous lines along the torso. Several medals were shining upon his chest. A long white cape with golden lines was floating behind his back. He had also added a black bicorne hat, amiss on his head, with white feathers tied to it to complete his outfit. He intended to leave a deep impression upon everyone's mind. And from what he saw, he succeeded in doing so.

Yuuri smiled at a few women who were staring at him with longing, their cheeks pink as roses. Then, ignoring them, he searched with his eyes for Wolfram while Sara was busy with communicating with a lot of people around. He found his fiancé, wearing a black jacket and black trousers with some white frills at the wrists, which looked quite new upon Sara's body, Conrad at his sides. When their eyes met, Yuuri gave a small smile. Wolfram nodded, a glass filled with water in his hand.

Wolfram admitted with a disturbing mix of relief and bitterness that Sara was playing a good role, being kind and pleasant with everybody. His smile was contagious and much readier to appear on his face than it had been when Wolfram had his body. It made him think of the own image he sent to people. Was he social and friendly enough? He pondered.

Suddenly, he gasped, his eyes widening, when Yuuri brushed his hand. He hadn't even seen him moving closer to him. The king then distanced himself from him and Conrad to talk with a few dignitaries who were waiting for him, near the buffet. Flushed, his tension having popping up all of a sudden, the blond took in a deep breath.

With amusement, he caught sight of Benjamin Groseilles, more pampered and perfumed than ever, pushing his son towards the crowded place where people were waltzing unceasingly. The teen was as red as tomato and tried to resist. Bothered, his father kicked him on the ass, thus sending his son in the arms of...Greta. The princess smiled half-entertained half wondering at the young man who was looking up at her with huge eyes. He quickly straightened and bowed down for her. The brunette girl chuckled and held out a hand. He kissed it then, arming himself with courage, he asked for a dance. The princess accepted right away. This cute vision enchanted Wolfram.

Soon, a man approached Wolfram, thinking he was addressing Saralegui. It was captain Adrien Wintere, a man who had fought at Gwendal's sides during the war.

" Your Highness, can I ask why you're staying by yourself? Your place will be better among people."

" Oh, Captain Adrien...well, I'm hot and not feeling good for dancing, not now anyway. I'm just watching people, my feasts are much different than these ones."

" Oh, I understand," the older man said turning his gaze upon the dancers too. " What a nice atmosphere. Everyone is cheering up. We've been waiting for a long time for a royal marriage."

Wolfram's interest was caught. He raised an eyebrow at him:

" Oh, really?"

" Yes, of course. We talk about it a lot in my land. Everyone is happy that the king is going to get married, soon."

" And...what do they think about his choice? Do they think Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld is worth his majesty's love and appreciation?"

The man's lips curved upwards, his handsomeness outstanding that way, and he nodded:

" For sure. They have often said he was a brat, a capricious and selfish child who would only think of his tribe's comfort. A very careless person..." Wolfram flinched, a rush of shame spreading in his body " But since Yuuri Shibuya came in our world, people have seen how much he evolved. Beautifully. They've seen him loving his majesty who is half-human. They've seen him taking care of a human girl who became his daughter. They've seen him saving many humans and helping hem physically, materially and morally. They also know he accepts humans in his troop now. I think Wolfram von Bielefeld is definitely a good match for the king. They complete each other."

Pleasure filled Wolfram's mind. If it was what people thought of he and Yuuri...he couldn't be happier. Both he and Adrien watched _Wolfram_ talking with many people who seemed to be attracted to him like metal to magnet.

" I'm relieved you think this," the blond uttered serenely " but what do you think of Wolfram von Bielefeld tonight?"

He waited for the answer with eagerness, staring at the man. Adrien crossed his arms upon his chest, his eyes kept on a very lively Prince.

" Mh, I think Wolfram von Bielefeld is, tonight, absolutely gorgeous. Wonderfully gorgeous."

Wolfram's jaw dropped.

" Yes. He's shining tonight, like the most precious stone of the crown. He's dignified and smart."

" ...What? Don't you think his clothes are a bit gaudy? And a little bit vulgar?"

" No...they underline his famous beauty. And I've never seen him that social and talkative. Many people consider him as an introvert person,a sort of bear. Now for sure, the ones who are thinking this will have to change their opinions about him."

Wolfram's serenity was a bit spoiled by his lack of calm. These revelations troubled him. It was mortifying to learn Sara was giving a better image of himself than he had done so...but at the same time, no one knew it was someone else. Not him in reality. So, it would disturb him only. Swallowing his hurt, the blond smiled again.

" You're probably right." He asked a maid to serve them wine. " To Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld."

" Yes, long life to the king and the prince!"

Yuuri saw Greta heading for him. Instantly, he figured out what she wanted.

" A dance, my princess?"

" Yes, father!" he emitted a soft laugh then they started to dance, under the eyes of their guests.

" You know," Greta began " you will have to dance with me when I get married someday to a beautiful young man!"

" Ah...I think you're too young for that. Wait a little again. A tiny little."

" A _tiny little_ means my entire life in your father's language," she said with raising eyebrows. " But someday, I will have to leave you and Wolfram to build my own life and my own family."

Yuuri pondered over it.

" And what about your dream of being a celibate woman like Anissina?"

" Oh please, dad, I was like ten when I thought that! But...oh, well, it's not so bad! I will be free and..."

" Marriage is not always a prison. This can be happiness."

" I know that."

Yuuri smiled at her:

" At any rate, whether you chose either marriage or concubinage or celibacy, I will support you."

" Thanks, dad." she nodded then chucked some glances around them: " When do you dance with Wolfram? I can see that tonight he's getting a lot of fun but...I'm sure he'd like to dance too."

" Um, well...he's not feeling that fine, he said dancing annoyed him so..."

" Is that so? The other day, he said he liked to dance."

Yuuri sighed but didn't reply.

At the end of the dance, Yuuri came back to some influential guests and Greta went to the buffet where her friends Beatrice and Annette were eating lightly. The three girls started to chat loudly and joyfully, aware of the boys' flattering gazes upon them.

Wolfram had spent the last minutes avoiding some people. Being courted with a bit of too much insistence, the prince had started to feel unease and sick. He didn't know how successful Sara could be, just standing against a window, his long blond hair loose. Pondering over it, he wondered why he was still single. He would know a lot of people ready to "date" him. Nevertheless, sighing with relief, Wolfram was about to head for the balcony to get some fresh air.

Something, however, caught his attention. A brunette woman wrapped with a long dark violet cape, and her face hidden beneath a pink golden mask was wandering along the buffet tables until she disappeared into one of the near corridors. Wolfram immediately sprung towards it. He had time to catch a glimpse of her cape when she chose another corridor, her pace quick but graceful. Wolfram remained motionless, an odd feeling making his hairs stand on end. He tempted a step forward, then, his mind hurried him to hasten. " She won't go anywhere!" he therefore took into a sprint. " Wolfram!" Gunter's sudden voice surprised him, making his heart skip a beat, and Wolfram staggered against the wall when he was on the edge of sliding and falling.

" Gunter?"

He looked over his shoulder. The violet eyed man joined him in quick strides.

" What?"

" What are you doing here? The king is going to dance,now!"

" But there's the...wait, what? Yuuri? Dancing? With?" he glared at Gunter who let out a sigh:

" Don't look at me this way! I didn't decide anything. But I have you know the guests are demanding a dance between the king and his fiancé. Yuuri can't refuse that to them!"

Wolfram's breath was uneven and itched. There was nothing he couldn't do against it. It was just a dance even if it meant much. Nodding slightly, he resigned himself. " that's just a dance. All right." He then chanced a last peek at the corridors. His eyes saw nothing, no woman, no one else. And only silence responded to his intent listening. He followed Gunter back to the ball room where people had made room for the royal couple. Not getting too close, Wolfram stayed behind the crowd.

Yuuri and Sara's cheeks were red as if they were too hot and intimidated,green eyes gazing at black eyes with a quivering intensity. Sara had taken off the hat and his cape, Yuuri his gloves. A slow but very sensual music started to echo in the room, the guests becoming silent like graves, staring at them. Yuuri was not at ease but , surrounded by so many people who would judge his behaviour towards his fiancé, he had to look regal and unimpressed. The blond in front of him, dancing with him with slightly shaky steps, had Wolfram's look, had his face, his smile, his eyes, his skin. But it wasn't him. And he had to pretend.

This Wolfram was nervous,too, but not as much as him. Saralegui seemed in his element, like a fish in water, like a bird flying in the air. Soon, he was moving more easily than the Demon king, and this ability allowed the king to relax and let his tension decrease. The golden haired mazoku offered a smile. Yuuri's heart throbbed painfully. It was...just so like the real Wolfram's. The illusion was perfect, too perfect.

The song started to get more rhythm and the couple span around like two snow flakes in the wind. "That's such an awesome show," Benjamin Groseilles uttered while nosebleeding profusely.

They kept dancing around, getting hotter. Yuuri's face was so close to Wolfram's that he didn't know what his intention truly was. Those lips, this skin, this breath...it was just Wolfram. He had stopped dancing, entranced by the odd atmosphere floating around them with a delicate scent of orchid.

They didn't even realize that the music had ceased, in spite of the silence around. The king was staring at the prince, his breathing laboured and uneven. He wanted to kiss. He wanted...he didn't know. Their eye contact never broke. Only when Yuuri threw his gaze towards the place he thought he'd seen his true fiancé.

* * *

_It's me. It's not me. It's me...It's not...how it pained me to see him like this. _

Wolfram felt the mattress sink under the weight of the other man who was laying down by his side. Wolfram didn't try to face his fiancé. Remaining motionless, he let his eyes open in the darkness that hid his emotions. No word was spoken either.

" Wolfram," Yuuri pronounced so softly and lovingly that it would melt anyone's heart. But the blond didn't answer, his back facing the double black. He knew he wasn't sleeping.

Wolfram felt a hand roaming along his back before sliding upon his waist and he shivered, swallowing his saliva. A pair of tender lips pressed against the nape of his neck. And that was all.

* * *

While her machine was letting out a worrying grey smoke out of the small holes upon its head, Anissina opened the doors of the lab and allowed Yuuri, Wolfram and Sara to come in. There already were Gwendal, Gunter, Gisela and Conrad, all standing up from their armchairs as the three younger men appeared in view. Her huge room was very clean and only stood the machine in the middle. Wolfram scrutinized her invention.

" Well, well," Anissina started with her proud usual smile as usual " Now that everybody is here, I think we can now begin the 'operation'! Majesty, let's relax a little. Sit down, please..."

" I-I think I prefer to be standing up," Yuuri assured. " Hum...is this machine really...efficient?"

Both he and Wolfram glanced at the bottom of the machine that seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. Tilting their heads, they wondered what Anissina had filled the invention with because it didn't look very sturdy.

" I'm questioning that,too," the prince commented, his nervousness reaching peaks he'd never known before. He didn't know if he wanted to try it, now.

" Of course, it IS efficient!!" Anissina protested. As to corroborate what she was saying, she pushed Sara and Wolfram forwards, and forced the king to step away. " I spent one week fixing it! It will work, don't worry! Now, please, be still and let it take a hold of you. It doesn't hurt."

" Anissina," interfered a calm but not really reassured Gunter. " Do you realize that...if anything negative happens to both Wolfram and King Saralegui, you may be banished from Shin Makoku?"

The red haired woman, who was fetching some papers from the near table, turned around to face him, her beautiful face having lost any kind of playful smile. Her expression seemed to harden. " Why are you doubting me? I know what I'm doing so please, calm down a little and wait. I won't be banished."

Then, turning her look away, she strode towards the machine. As she pushed some buttons located on the centre, the long arms curled around Wolfram and Saralegui as they'd done so the first time. Yuuri's heart was thumping hard against his chest. It hurt to be scared like this. Clenching his shirt, he couldn't keep his eyes off of his fiancé.

" It's beginning," Anissina hummed joyfully enough before backing up. Just like the first time, a sudden light crept out of the machine, then a frightening noise of explosion was emitted, and eventually, the light faded. Fainted, the two blonds were dropped unceremoniously onto the hard floor, and Yuuri caught his fiancé. Conrad stooped to spoon Saralegui in his arms.

" Wolf..." Yuuri caressed his cheek with a dainty touch " Wake up."

" Mmh..." the curly blond haired mazoku opened his bright green eyes. When they gazed at Yuuri, a small smile formed upon his mouth. " Yuuri?"

" It's you? Please, answer me."

" I think I'm going to spank you if you keep whining like a little kid, wimp."

Yuuri's eyes brimmed with glee. " okay, I know it's you."

He helped him to stand up on shaky legs. Wolfram wore a giant smile. Then, Yuuri looked at Conrad who was carrying a still asleep Sara. " Is all right?" Gisela uttered a reassuring prognostic as she checked the blond king: " Yes, he's just passed out. He's fine, he just needs to sleep. I guess you were not the only ones to be stressed out and tired. Conrad, you better bring him back to his bedroom for he has to rest."

" Fine," Conrad worried gradually as he realized how thin and sick Sara looked. " I'll go..."

He then went out, with the younger male in his arms.

" Good, now everything is back to normal," Gwendal said with genuine relief " I think everyone can look after their duties again. Anissina, I'm expecting you, of course, to destroy this machine."

" For once," she stated with a sigh " I have to agree. I'll take it down to pieces."

" Right. As for you, your majesty..."

Gwendal, and the others, mouth-gaped, eyes bulging out with stupefaction. Yuuri had grabbed Wolfram's wrist and flung the doors open. " Your Majesty," said weakly Gunter. The king made his way out, dragging his fiancé along with him.

" Yuu-Yuuri..." the blond made a feeble attempt of freeing himself but his fiancé didn't let go of him. They walked through several corridors before they arrived to their bedroom. When they entered, Yuuri kicked the doors close behind them, carried Wolfram bridal style then brought him to the bed. He gently put down his fiancé on the mattress, and barely left him time to breath as he pressed his mouth to his. He'd missed these lips.

" Now that you have your body back," Yuuri said as he unbuttoned his blue jacket. " I'll begin again where we stopped."

" Yuuri..." Wolfram couldn't help but say with much longing.

Their mouths met in a heated kiss again. First perturbed by Yuuri's roughness, Wolfram got used to it and even had to smile. His fiancé was peeling their clothes off, tearing the shirts. Yuuri started to attack his neck with wet kisses, intended on dominating Wolfram, his hands stroking the pale skin with much fervour. Wolfram savoured his tenderness, closing his eyes for a moment, but a smirk came across his face. He didn't want to give up. Pushing Yuuri onto the bed, he straddled him.

" Do you think I'm going to let you have the upper hand, wimp?"

They were so hungry of each other. Yuuri's lips curved into a playful smile. Tempted, seduced, Wolfram captured his mouth again, their tongues fighting for dominance and Yuuri moaned at the delight he felt when Wolfram rubbed himself against him. Back and forth. Forth and back. Then, the blond stopped and took off his own pair of trousers – Yuuri was already nude- and searched for lube and protections in the next night stand. " I know you're craving for me" the prince uttered as he sat back upon Yuuri, he lowered his head so that Yuuri was totally captivated by his green eyes " and I'm going to show you whom you have to dance with."

Yuuri instantly grabbed his waist, and circled it with his arms. After some messy kisses leaving them hornier, Yuuri reversed their positions. The prince, beneath Yuuri, caressed the tan face, his eyes cloudy:

" I'll let you take me tonight."

The king didn't even wait for more permissions, his only intention was to love this superb mazoku, make his again and again, and please him as much as he wanted it for himself.

" Yuuri," Wolfram murmured, enraptured by intense emotions.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU

It is not my property, no profit made.

**WARNING:** Some violence.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning and Wolfram couldn't help but take a deep breath of the fresh air. As he strolled through the corridors, the young mazoku proudly but courtly inclined his head to a few noblemen and women who were greeting him. The Valentines Day party had increased much Wolfram's popularity, the prince being considered the best suitable person for the king ever.

Something, however, bothered Wolfram and prevented him from completely savouring his success:Sara was the one responsible for such good a turn of event.

Not that he wasn't appreciated before but Sara just made him...better, to the eyes of Yuuri's allies and friends. A sigh escaped his mouth. Why had he waited for someone like Saralegui to act for his best? Wolfram felt he was just faking, in a way. This strange unpleasant feeling made his stomach tighten. The corridors were darker and darker as he went deeper into the castle, where Saralegui had been removed.

After his return from a small mission, Beries had demanded with no possible way to refuse his request a safer place for his king. Saralegui, after a few days, still was in a coma. He just did not wake up and more than one wondered what was happening. The nobles also started to worry about his absence. Some said he was poisoned, and Wolfram cringed at that because the rare suspicious were about him. It was a crime, of course to think like this about him considering Wolfram always acted for the good, but it was a revelation to him that people could make him a suspect even after being raised as the king's fiancé.

He had enemies. Nothing was perfect.

He stopped in his tracks as soon as he arrived in front of the chambers of the blond king. His heart was beating faster for he was there to do two things that were quite opposite: thanking Sara- the thought of doing it was passably disagreeable- and obliging him to say the truth. If Yuuri had danced with him during the Valentines Day party, Sara had been responsible for it. Wolfram was not ready to let him go like this.

As he asked for entrance with regular firm knocks, Beries opened him the doors and surprise flashed on his face. He hadn't been expecting, from all the people in the castle, to see Wolfram von Bielefeld visit his master.

" I've come to see and speak with his majesty Saralegui," Wolfram said merely, though keeping a steady gaze with the taller man. The double doors were opened but Beries shielded the entrance with his broader body. Wolfram perceived his hostily, which made him inwardly grumble.

" He's not waken up yet," Beries answered a bit stiffly " I thought you were already aware of it, Sir von Bielefeld."

" Of course. Just I guessed you would react this way, that is why I previously asked my fiancé to write this down for you."

Wolfram handed the skeptical man a document. It was a written order from Yuuri to Beries to allow Wolfram to enter Sara's bedroom. Beries rolled the document, something akin to anger engraved on his face then stepped aside to let Wolfram make his way in. Wolfram headed for the big bed where he found the same Saralegui though his skin was paler than usual and he was also slimmer and daintier. Wolfram, as he tilted his head to observe him from a better angle, thought him sick and feeble. The silence in the bedroom reinforced the gloominess around.

" Mister Beries. I also would like to be left alone with Saralegui," Wolfram added after a few seconds " don't worry. I won't do any harm to him, you can be sure of that."

The dark haired man stared at him with squinted eyes, his mistrust clearly printed upon his features.

Nevertheless he guessed the green eyed prince was saying the truth, and that King Yuuri would never permit his fiancé to visit someone he didn't like if he had any suspicions about his real intentions.

Nodding, the man, however with reluctance, strode towards other doors.

" I'll be waiting in my king's office."

" Fine, as you wish."

The doors softly shut close when he went out.

Wolfram felt a wave of relief washing over him, than he settled himself on one of the armchairs close to the bed. He stared a couple of seconds at the other blond laying like a dead rat under a set of pale green blankets.

" Wake up, Saralegui Heika," Wolfram murmured with a voice in which an eerie mix of dread and grudge could be sensed by a third person if they were in the same room. " I have a plenty of things to talk about wih you. I need to have things cleared up for...I fear not to able to control my anger against you. No one would like to see this."

Already having his breath uneven and noisy from the boiling feelings he had within him, Wolfram waited some seconds before leaning forward and reaching a hand out to press it to the blond's forehead.

It was slightly hotter than it must be. Saralegui was indeed ill.

" Don't disappoint me," Wolfram murmured again. Wake up.

A sudden light that frightened him drifted from underneath his hand. Wolfram hasteningly removed it from Sara's forehead, backing up and jostling the armchair in the process. Blinking at just what occured under his mesmerized eyes, the prince couldn't help but shiver, his hairs standing on end as though he had run through a cold corridor.

" W-what?..." he hoped nothing bad had happened because he didn't want to deal with another problem.

Lifting his hand to his eyes, he looked at it with mild terror, wondering whether or not some dark power had been transmitted in him.

" Mmh..." a moan reached his ears all at once tugging him out of his thoughts. His gaze slid upon the stirring weak man. Sara's eyes fluttered open. A frown was showing on his face. He seemed as lost as a child in a forest. A certain fear filled Wolfram's body as well as an undeniable satisfaction on seeing the man he wanted to question waking up.

" Saralegui..." he tempted. He wasn't afraid of him but he didn't trust him.

" Mmh...mmh," the other young male muttered as he darted glances around as if some invisible danger was looming over him. Wolfram's incredulity increased as he stared at him. Then, he thought he had to calm down, being this nervous never helped him in any situations. Though, being paler and slimmer Sara didn't look on the edge of death or passing out. His gaze, in which a certain worry had been expressed, was now dull and empty. Not a good sign but Wolfram, despite the remorse he felt, wanted to take advantage of it. And, moreover, he only had to remember that Sara had himself caused many problems to him without expressing any regrets.

" Saralegui Heika," Wolfram said firmly " At last, you're waking up. It was time. I hope you're not feeling sick." _Maybe should I stop with all this formal polite stuff and get straight to the goal._

" I'm here to talk with you. You've been a hindrance to us these days and I need that things are redefined between you and me...and Yuuri...can you hear me?" _I'm going to call Gisela._

Sara had been staring at the bed canopy with a plain look, as if he was lost in his own thoughts.

His quite odd behaviour was worrying Wolfram.

" Alright, I'll call for Gisela. My friend will check you."

When he said that, Sara finally turned his eyes in his direction. The honey eyed male blinked several times, maybe in efforts to recognize the beautiful man who was addressing him. Wolfram was frozen to his spot, hesitating a little. As he decided to look for Gisela, Sara quietly said:

" What do you want?"

Surprise took Wolfram. So...he wasn't that sick after all. His voice was clear and crystalline. Was he only expecting Wolfram to shut up so that he could speak himself too?

" Don't you want a doctor right now?"

" What do you want from me?" the blond stated, his face expressionless and calm. Not calm, but...

" So you want to listen to me?" Wolfram asked with a hint of both stupefaction and satisfaction.

Impatience, too, was eating at him.

" What do you want from me?" the paler blond repeated. " To stwich our bodies again?"

That was the thing was set Wolfram on fire. His eyes hardened and a flaring wrath contorted his face:

" Listen to me, you criminal," he couldn't hold back those words " I'm forbidding you to try anything like this twice, nor to say something as repulsing as this," and downright provocative, too " I'm not your toy, neither is Yuuri! Our castle is not your gaming field or whatever the heck you think it is! What you have just said was something I didn't want to hear. Ever!" Wolfram was leaning forward, his ire hot like a volcano " I've tried to be nice to you, but you've only been looking for trouble and harming my relationship with Yuuri! I will hold back myself from kicking you out of the castle. Yuuri wouldn't like that. You're his friend! But you better stay away from him and all those machines you may find around."

Breathing laboured, the prince whose cheeks had blushed with his anger, added then:

" Plus, I mustn't forget to talk about something that had quite bothered me since the ball! Yuuri wasn't supposed to dance with you! Even with the pressure of our guests, he would have found the strength to refuse! We just missed each other; but he would have resisted! Unfortunately... I found out you previously perfumed yourself with the Orchid perfum that belongs to my mother. I don't know how the hell you got this product but it wasn't supposed to be between your hands. And you still used it, knowing it had a particular effect on people. It would have an effect on Yuuri. You just increased his feelings and finally, you got what you wanted. He danced with you. I was looking forward to dancing with my fiancé but your schemes ruined my plans. I'm angry at you, Saralegui, and...even if you remain close to Yuuri I'm not sure to be able to forgive you someday."

He stopped.

Feeling tired. Relieved. Weird. All this at the same time. Wolfram wasn't supposed to feel like this but he felt good, too.

To say out loud what was weighing upon his heart was a burden in less. He could be neither be lenient, nor welcoming anymore with Sara.

Nevertheless, Sara's current behaviour was making Wolfram perplexe to a very high degree. The blond wasn't even trying to defend himself, nor replying him. His attitude was...apathetic.

His golden eyes, shrouded with an undecipherable mistery, was kept locked on Wolfram. No expression was livening up his face. Could he see, at least...?

Wolfram suddenly felt like stepping back in front of such an empty stare.

" S-Sara..."

The king took in a sitting position then slowly moved closer from Wolfram. As the soldier took a hold of his sword at his side, Sara abruptly threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around Wolfram's neck. Blood left Wolfram's cheeks. It didn't take a lot of time for him to wonder what was wrong with Sara. It was only with Yuuri he acted like this, and on the purpose to fool him. It alerted Wolfram: Sara wanted to manipulate him too.

" W-what the heck, Sara! Let go of me! Right now!" He tried to tuck on his arms to pull him away but Sara had a dead grip. " What's wrong with you?" Sara's firmess was highly puzzling him.

With his body temperature increasing unpleasantly due to the forcing hug and the panic, Wolfram pondered over what could have happened to Sara and where he had found such a strength.

_It was probably during the second operation when I had my body back and he had his back, too_.

Something may have been screwed up during the process. It could be the only valid reason.

Wolfram decided to give the other man a blow so that he could faint and then let go of him, but when he did, Sara remained as still and firm as a rock. It completely shattered Wolfram's thoughts.

" All right, tell me what's wrong, Yuuri and I may help you, did you hear me?"

Sara was perhaps also desperate, he told himself, that was why he held on him shamelessly like this . Beries suddenly went out of the office.

" Wh...?"

Wolfram counted to ten and could only think of cooling his nerves and reaching for Yuuri to get some help. For once, he would personally ask someone's help.

" HEEEELLLLP!! RUN! RUN!!"

The sudden shouts and commotion behind the doors, in the corridors, snapped Wolfram out of his thoughts.

Plodding towards the doors, along with Beries, he flung them opened. A smoke of people- noblemen, courtesans, servants- flew before the three men who remained aghast.

" What's going on, here?" Wolfram let out, already sweatdropping abundantly. Beries turned to him:

" Give me Saralegui, I'll take him back to his room."

" Oh, I'd gladly give you your king if only he was willing to let go of me! He's squeezing me like some sponge!"

" All right."

When Beries started to take Sara out of Wolfram's arms, Sara roughly rejected him, sending him into the room. Wolfram stood stunned at the action.

At the same moment, he saw other people appearing from another corridor, and running into the one he was. The screams and the noises did not cease. Wolfram distiguished Anissina having a long fire weapon in her arms. " Don't panic people, I can handle this!!"

" What's created such a confusion? Where is Yuuri?"

Wolfram, with Sara around his neck, tried to approach Anissina who was preparing her 'rifle' but suddenly halted in him steps.

Eyes widening, he watched as the big Change-personality machine appeared in sight as it destroyed some walls.

" What??"

The machine could walk and two glowing lights on its center seemed two big eyes. It moved forwards giving the impression it was a menacing monster. Anissina prepared herself to shoot, the long and heavy rifle upon her shoulder.

But when she pressed the trigger, the machine threw the weapon away. It crashed onto a wall.

Wolfram frowned. He looked at the machine. He looked at Sara. Then...He looked at the "machine." He looked at "Sara". Something seemed to light within Wolfram's mind.

* * *

Conrad had been patrolling around the castle when the panic burst out. Having good ears, he had heard everything with clarity. Put on alert, Celi's second son had hurried back in the castle.

The vision of a violet silhouette, a golden pink mask upon what seemed the face,had stopped in his plans though. The spy...It was her! It could only be her! The choice was a torture as he didn't know where to go.

Back to the castle where some danger was obviously prowling around his family and friends?

Or to this woman Yuuri and Wolfram had been searching for weeks?

_Yuuri has powers. So do Wolfram, Gwendal and Gunter...They don't need me. But as for this woman, this might be the only chance to get her! Let's go._

Suddenly, a greenish flash and Conrad was thrown away with a extreme violence. When he opened his eyes, his mind was still foggy and his sight blurred by the shock. He however quickly stood up, though staggering lightly, and unsheathed his sword. He avoided from being cut-legged by leaping backward then he himself bludgeoned a blow with his sword to his opponent. The latter was harmed, but they didn't give up. As they rushed over Conrad, with a yell full of hatred, Yuuri's bodyguard distinguished green hair and clear brown eyes behind a green mask.

_Have I already seen that person?_ he asked himself as he sword fought with his foe. _Yes...I surprised him with Sara but it has been so brief! I don't even know what Sara could deal with them!_

" Who are you?" Conrad shouted at the unknown assaulter.

" You'll die!! You're taking too much place in this world! My place!"

So it was a man. He jumped in the air lifting his sword very high and prepared himself to pierce Conrad's skull with it. But this meant not being aware of Conrad's reputation. He was the best swordsman in Shin Makoku. He was never easily defeated. The leon of Luttenberg acted fast: he leaped backward, again, thus confusing the other man then kicked him on the head as the man tried to remove his sword out of the earth, where he had thrust it in. The green haired man lost balance- and upper hand on the situation- and fell backward.

Conrad's sword was pointed towards him.

" Take off your mask and show me who you are," the hazel eyed half-mazoku ordered, his blood boiling with anger and nervousness. The man at his feet seemed to hesitate, shaking with rage, before doing as he was told.

He chucked his mask. The face he revealed was delicate.

" Who are you? tell me your name and what you want from me," Conrad said again, not loosing his guard.

He cautiously stepped forward and noticed the man's dread as he did so. His respiration was difficult, too.

" I'm Lesguardes...A friend of his majesty Saralegui," he finally said. And his eyes bore an undeniable hatred for Conrad.

* * *

Alerted by the explosion of the walls and the screams, Yuuri, along with Gwendal and Gunter had rushed over the place of the agitation, easily locating it. They were flabbergasted at the panic around. People were running away from...the Change-Personality machine. To their stupefaction, it moved and walked thanks to steel legs like a living person. It also spat blinding lights. Gwendal and Gunter quickly took charges of saving people.

As for Yuuri, he caught sight of Wolfram, with Sara clutching at him, protecting a few persons who were laying on the floor, unsconcient.

Yuuri immediately ran towards them.

" Wolfram!"

" Yuuri!" a sudden joy seemed to bring light upon Wolfram's face as soon as he caught sight of Yuuri.

The double black knelt at his side.

" How are you?!"

" I'm good! Don't worry! We must calm this machine down, look, it's walking over us!"

" All right! Sara has awakened too?" He watched as the blond king remained his arms locked around Wolfram. The question of how it had happened was pushed aside as the machine hurled itself towards them.

" Yuuri! Watch out!" Wolfram cried out. He didn't need to say more as he was suddenly lifted in the air, upon a water dragon, Sara and the fainted people around him. The Maou had just taken over Yuuri, his dark eyes pupils slit like a cat's and his black hair growing until his shoulders. Standing in the air, he raised a hand towards the machine:

" Thou who darest to trouble the peace should perish in a swirl of water the soonest possible!"

The machine stopped moving as it seemed to stare up at the Maou.

" Yuuri!" Wolfram called out and the king turned around to look at him, his eyes momentarily softening," Don't hurt it! I think I know what's happening: it wants Sara!"

The Maou continued staring at him, silently asking him what he meant. Wolfram patted Sara's shoulders.

" I-I think...the operation to have our bodies back failed for Sara. His soul is emprisoned within this machine. Sara is in this machine."

The powerful king looked at him with a slight bewilderment but then a small smirk crossed his handsome face.

" Your presumptions sound gross and ridiculous, Wolfram von Bielefeld, but you are right. For your cooperation, You shall be awarded in bed tonight."

Wolfram had just the time to have his cheeks flushing violently but no time to reply as the king faced the machine:

" You seem lost and desperate and you need some help. I will provide it and you will no longer scare my people away."

He suddenly transported Sara's body, separating it effortlessly from Wolfram who sighed with relief, then brought it towards the machine. As soon as the machine encountered Sara's touch, a giant light skyrocketed then faded with the same suddenness.

The machine was eventually motionless, as if any life had forsaken it, and the blond king was laying weakly upon a stairs step that led to the gardens. Gwendal carried him carefully.

The Maou lowered Wolfram and the people around him to the floor. Everything was back to normal, they inwardly said... again. Yuuri's hair shortened, his eyes took their rounder shape back. When he noted the problems resolved, he couldn't help but sigh with happiness.

" Oh my..."

His heart skipped a beat when the people around suddenly burst into joy and applauded the king.

Yuuri smiled at them. It was always a pleasure to see so much cheerfulness.

Then, he caught sight of Wolfram comforting children who had been afraid by the accident.

Yuuri walked to him.

" Wolfram, are you okay?"

For a strange reason, Wolfram was blushing and embarrassed. But, he nodded, though:

" O-of course, your majesty. I'm fine. You did a good...job."

" Can I have a kiss as an award?"

Wolfram couldn't refuse: everyone else was expecting a kiss. They were all staring at them with stars in their eyes.

The blond prince tilted his head and gave a quick kiss. Yuuri's eyes widened as the king was a bit surprised by his reluctance. He was even more surprised when Wolfram turned around and went back into the castle, without saying anything else.

* * *

"... I promised...to reward you again?"

" Yes, you did."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaime**r: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU

It is not my property, no profit made.

* * *

In Shinou's shrine, a soft blue light was glowing and projecting itself on the cold marble walls, hiding their true colours. A handsome blond king jumped upon one of the forbidden boxes to sit down on it. Greta bowed graciously.

" Majesty."

Shinou waved his hand:

" No formality between us. Just tell me what you've come here."

" I'm going to go to Earth with my parents and Beatrice. Do you want me to bring you something?"

" Something for me?" Shinou said with a smile. He brought a hand to his heart.

" Yes. We've become great friends lately. I'd like to do with something for you."

" Oh, I'm so touched!" the blue eyed spirit said comically. " Well...anything you want. I don't mind the object, only counts the intention."

" Okay, I have an idea."

" Why won't you stay here? There's a feast in the village tomorrow."

" I rarely accompany my parents to Earth. And I still don't have the permission to go to villages on my own before I'm sixteen. I'm still a child in my parents' eyes."

"...I see...So annoying...But if there is someone to go with you...to chaperon you..." Shinou said slowly, staring into her eyes " You won't risk your life, will you...?"

Greta looked away, as her lips drew a smile and a sigh escaped her pink lips:

" Aah...I know where you're coming at...But you know I can't. I have already made too many walks with you in town, and Wolfram has noticed that. He doesn't like it a bit. I don't even want to be forbidden of going out before I'm sixteen!"

" But there will be dances," Shinou said again, still smiling.

" It's a no." Greta answered, smiling the same.

" And young people to friend. **You **who want to meet people and have friends..."

" No no no."

"...And you won't be alone. Someone...here...will be your guardian. I promise."

" No, it's no. I have to go." Greta turned around to walk out. Her lips still wore a little smile. " And...sorry, _grandpa_, but you're too much of a fossil to dance with people, now! And your great great great...grand son does not want you as a companion of me. Bye."

She left the shrine, her long satin dress wiping the cold floor as it trailed behind her. Shinou pouted. Then flipped his hair. He was never truly hurt by what people said. The only person who could really hurt him died a long time ago and at the same time, still existed. It was...

Lost in his thoughts, the dead king remained quiet.

"...ah ahah ah...' a fossil!' she perfectly summed up the reason why I don't even want to have fun with you. Old king." Shinou eyed his Sage going out of the nearest chambers. He had taken a small nap after working. Not only had he grown up, but he also looked more and more like his Daikenja...though, it was no time for him to angst over the past.

" Old me? I barely look older than Wolfram and Conrad," Shinou protested before leaping from the box and wrapping his arms around Murata.

* * *

" So did they tell you when they leave?" Wolfram asked impatiently as his mother poured hot tea in his cup. This afternoon, Celi had invited her three sons to a lunch in her living room. A smell of cakes and flowers were delighted their senses.

As Wolfram brought the delicious beverage to his lips, Conrad, seated at his right, answered with a smile:

" Well...they won't. Not now."

" Have you told them that I don't want them anymore here? Chiefly Sara? He has created too many problems here in a track of time of one month, only." Wolfram was cold.

Conrad appeared suddenly embarrassed and annoyed. This faded away like a flash though, and he replied:

" You can't make them leave while other important dignitaries are staying. It isn't fair for them."

" Hm. You seem quick to defend him. Sara."

Gwendal gazed at his two brothers. He knew why , more than Wolfram, Conrad was speaking like this. The fact his cheeks were flushed spoke for him, too. Wolfram put down his cup and finally suggested:

" Is there something between you and Sara, just like this Lesguardes insinuated? That's why he assaulted you, because he was jealous, am I wrong?"

"...Well...there's nothing that is worth your attention, Wolfram. So,don't worry about what a man like him can think." Conrad sipped the tea his mother had just poured for him. Celi was silent, observing her three sons like she used to when they were only little boys. Wolfram crossed his arms:

" Of course, that is worth my attention. You are my brother."

Conrad's eyes widened and lit up. Celi couldn't help her smile to broaden as a warm feeling was filling her chest. As for Gwendal, he was glad that Wolfram was willing to get rid of his childish accusations against their half-human brother and show his trust again. Conrad and Wolfram used to share a lot of secrets and stories and sometimes even plot against people that seemed disagreeable. Even against him. Gwendal had the unpleasant memory of himself locked up in a bedroom, with a splendid woman, when he was a very young adult, and Wolfram and Conrad eavesdropping and chuckling indiscreetly behind the doors. " You need sex!" Wolfram had shouted, not even aware of what the word "sex" meant as he had only heard two courtesans gossiping about Celi's oldest son's lack of interest in such a matter and having mentioning he needed that. He had fallen that day in his brothers' trap.

" Thank you, Wolfram." It meant much to Conrad that he was still essential to Wolfram's life. The youngest blushed slightly.

" No need to thank me. I want to know what's going on between you and Sara."

"..." Conrad just stared at him a little taken aback before smiling and choosing a pastry in the silver plate in the middle of the table. " It's not of your matters, Wolfram. There's nothing worth mentioning. And you're thinking about something like..." love" and all...I'm saying you, then, it's a no."

Wolfram emitted a low groan. Celi shook her head in amusement and munched her cake.

" Now, now, Wolfram. If you left your brother alone and thought of your own trip on Earth, wouldn't you feel better? Let's talk about something else. What about old memories, such as the one I found Gwendal alone with a woman when he was barely eighty-three years old, mh?"

Gwendal's jaw dropped.

* * *

The way back home wasn't long as Yuuri drove he and Wolfram without much ado. His parents had never moved from the house Yuuri and Shouri both had grown and lived most of their lives in. There was still the tiny plastic pool in the back garden and Miko still grew flowers around the house. In it, cleanness and comfort and warmth were what appealed to people the first time they entered her place. Greta and Beatrice had felt fine and at ease as soon as they had stepped into the house. When the car was parked in the garage, Wolfram went out of it.

" grr...I'm more than willing to go in town with you but in not such a crowded place."

" Sorry," Yuuri said as he exited his car, too. " Supermarkets are always full of people on Saturday. I didn't even mean to bother you."

" No, don't apologize. It's not your fault. I'm getting used to that, but if people could avoid staring at me while I'm walking around, I'd feel better."

" I know," Yuuri opened the back of the car where the filled shopping bags had been placed in. he started to take them to bring them back at home. Wolfram imitated him. As Yuuri pushed the door open, he added : " I thought it didn't mean much to you, as you are in the same situation in Shin Makoku. People always stare at you as if they can't believe you're existing." They shut the door ,then, headed towards the kitchen to tidy the food they'd just bought. The fridge was becoming full with a lot of good things.

" Yes...but it's not as disconcerting as it is, here, on Earth," Wolfram explained. " People in my world are anyway much more beautiful than people on Earth. So they don't look at me as much as they do here, because they see beautiful people everyday. They're used to them. Well, partly used."

Yuuri rolled his eyes but couldn't help a small laugh, amused.

" So you're saying Earthmen aren't as attractive as Shin Makoku's. However, I'm half human, and I'm a human from Earth. That makes two terrible flows, doesn't it?"

Wolfram chuckled then strolled towards his fiancé to lock his arms around him:

" I can be wrong, sometimes, can't I? You're my exception, Yuuri. I love you."

Yuuri's lips curled and he leaned forward to meet his fiancé's mouth, his arms holding him around the waist.

" Hum, hum...Are we perturbing something?"

Yuuri and Wolfram pulled away from each other as the mischievous voice of Greta reached their ears, their faces growing hot and their skins blushed. Greta, Beatrice and Miko were just coming back from shopping in town , too, long grins playing on their faces. They stood at the threshold of the kitchen's door.

" Oh, mother," Wolfram pronounced with much embarrassment as his gaze settled upon Miko. Fortunately, he only found affection and amusement in her eyes.

" You're back, too?" she said. " I thought you'd stay longer in town."

" Wolfram can't bear crowds," Yuuri explained, messily stroking his fiancé's hair. Wolfram swatted his hand away with an annoyed groan. " He can get sick."

" Don't say such silly things, Yuuri. It's not true! Mother, don't worry. I'm all right."

" That's great," she said kissing his cheek. " Now, my men, if you help me to prepare dinner, I'll be happy," Miko headed for the pans. " As for you girls, you can "play" in the bedrooms and use the computers."

Beatrice and Greta nodded. The princess, then, pulled out a dress, she had bought with her grand mother, from her bag:

" Yuuri, Wolfram. Look at what I got. Isn't it beautiful?"

Yuuri smiled at her, and approved with a nod. " It is. It will suit you. Wear it for dinner."

" Yeah, thanks, father! I'll dress up with that, then! And you, Wolfram, how do you find it?"

Wolfram remained quiet, pensive. He didn't know why but the pink, violet and golden colours of this dress kind of displeased him.

* * *

" Goodnight, Wolfram," Yuuri murmured, kissing his temple. " Sleep well."

" Thank you, Yuuri, sleep well, too."

Yuuri snuggled up against his fiancé and began to snore softly, his hand lazily stroking Wolf's side. The blond started to flirt with sleep, too, his head comfortably laying against Yuuri's. However, no matter how comfortable the bed was and Yuuri's presence soothing and calming, the blond prince couldn't reach a deep slumber as well as his fiancé. He started to toss and turn, his eyes open in the dark.

" It's hot. That's why I can't sleep."

He gathered his two legs to slip out of the bed, standing up and staggering slightly due to his tiredness then strode to the large window to open it. He thought the fresh air would help him a little.

The night would have gone on better if that same spy wasn't wandering alone in the streets before the house, the moonlight spreading upon her.

" Oh, you again," Wolfram sighed nonchalantly. Despite his rather composed countenance, something began to boil within him, making him squeeze the handle of the window tightly. " I'll get you."

Without wasting time, Wolfram slid his feet into shoes, his eyes locked on the dark violet silhouette that sauntered away from the house then completely opened the window and climbed down the façade. As soon as he reached the ground, he ran after the spy.

" YOU!"

The woman turned around at the shout. She seemed to gasp before taking into a sprint. " I was sure she would try to escape me!" Wolfram grumbled. Thanks goodness, he told himself, he wasn't wearing his pink nightgown, he would have looked quite...stupid and scaring, running with such a delicate fabric. The spy chose dark streets where no soul was living. She was fast and steady. Wolfram was amazed at how full of energy she was but he swore to himself to catch up. He gathered all his strength then hastened his pace. In two movements, he had reached her side and wrapped his hand around her arm. " Stop!"

He made her turn around but as she was writhing much, she almost fell down. Her mask slid from her face.

Wolfram's heart nearly skipped a beat. He would recognize this face...these faces. Her look was so familiar, yet...he couldn't put a single name on it. Her eyes were sometimes brown...sometimes blue... he slanted his eyes, staring at her. It was as though she had several expressions at the same time.

The brunette woman faded before she disappeared.

" Hey, wait!" the curled haired soldier ordered, his frustration increasing mortally. " Damn! Where has she gone?!"

" Wolfram!" the prince wheeled around only to see Yuuri, panting loudly, cheeks red with effort, at the extremity of the street. " What the heck are you doing? I saw you leaping out of the window! For an instant, I thought you wanted to kill yourself! Are you insane? You almost gave me a heart attack!" he walked to him. " What's happening? Are you fine?"

He found Wolfram weirdly silent, eyes haggard, face pale. " Wolf..." Yuuri grew seriously anxious. " Are you okay? Is something wrong? Tell me."

He took a hold of his hand.

" Yuuri, quick! Let's go back home, now! Quick!"

Yuuri yelped when Wolfram, tugging on his hand, started to run again, in the direction of the house. " Wolf! What's happening? You're strange, tonight!!"

The green eyed man didn't answer. As soon as they reached their house, Wolfram kicked the front door open then jogged the stairs up, Yuuri following him, then flung his daughter's bedroom's door open.

" Greta!"

He found his daughter sleeping in her own bed, peacefully. He couldn't believe it because he was sure...he blinked his eyes.

" Wolf..." Yuuri pressed his hand upon his shoulder. " Are you okay? Will you explain me...?"

He knew from experience when Wolfram acted like this, there always was a good reason. Wolfram couldn't answer as he approached his daughter, to caress her forehead.

He was sure he had seen her in the street, underneath this violet cape. The mask, that he had carefully picked up, just fit her face's size. " Greta..."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaime**r: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU

It is not my property, no profit made.

* * *

Greta could read disapproval in Wolfram's eyes, which made her have difficulty eating her cakes that morning. What was worse was Yuuri looking at her this way,too. It gave her shudders. They were trying to discover a secret, she couldn't doubt it.

" Instead of staring at me as if I was going to disappear, can you tell me what you want?" she finally let out, with a hint of coldness. Wolfram's eyebrow writhed.

" To begin, miss, you're going to take another tone when you're talking to your fathers. And secondly, yes, you may disappear, too. So that's why I'm watching you."

Greta kept chewing her small cake, looking at Wolfram. Than at Yuuri. Than back at Wolfram.

" All right. What's wrong?"

" I'm not going to rummage in your belongings," the blond answered. " But you're going to show me your mask and your cape."

Greta lost her countenance, dropping her spoon:

" Why? My mask and my cape? But I don't have any masks and...and I have lots of capes! I don't even understand what you're talking about!"

" Greta, I'm serious. You better do what I'm telling you to."

She thought she would find some support from Yuuri but her Japanese father was as serious and severe as Wolfram. So, it was Wolfram he chose to side. Greta felt something churn in her stomach.

" Okay; but I still don't know what you're talking about." Shrugging her eyebrows, she expressed her annoyance but the young woman couldn't totally hide her concern. She was afraid of what her parents could discover about her...because she wasn't sure of what was happening to her, either. Her spoon fell from her trembling hand a second time.

* * *

Back in Shin Makoku, the preparations for the marriage day had much progressed, thanks to Celi's motivation. To her great joy, Yuuri's mother had been brought to Yuuri's kingdom, and the two mothers, getting along quite a lot, were now actively lending hands to their sons. Reigned a convivial and familial atmosphere in Blood pledge Castle, and with the Spring time coming, people felt happier.

One, though, wasn't that content that day. Riding to Shinou's shrine, without any companions, Yuuri was heading for the main room with determined steps that, usually, warned people about the king's bad mood and scared them. The king was welcomed silently by the guards and he strolled through the cold corridors until he found the big room where the forbidden boxes had been put. There was no one. Even Murata had deserted the shrine, today. The glowing fountain behind the boxes didn't catch Yuuri's eyes for long and he soon looked around. As nothing answered his inward request, he therefore said, with a quite strong voice:

" Shinou, I think we have much to talk about, you and me. I hope you can hear me, now. And I know you can. So show your ass , now."

His prayer seemed to have reached the Original king's ears. A soft silhouette emerged upon the second box, and Yuuri approached with two steps only the spirit.

" I knew you would come to see me, Yuuri," Shinou stated calmly, a gentle smile drawing his lips up. " Though, I'd like you to explain me why I can feel this wrath emanating from you."

" You're taking me for a fool, and this is something I'm starting to dislike," Yuuri answered, as coolly as the blond, but his coldness was there. Shinou noticed it with no difficulty. He shrugged.

" It's not in my tastes to piss you off, Yuuri. But I do like having fun, I admit it, and you would understand me if you've been buried for four thousand years as I have been, without the least possibility to move your little finger."

" I don't care." Yuuri stared at the dead king. " I don't care if you are bored or if your life is over. It doesn't give you the right to play with my daughter. She's no toy for anyone."

A half amused half dark expression veiled Shinou's face. His smile became a smirk.

" So...it is for that you came here. Mmh...I see." He shifted upon the box. " Well...you'll get to know why I and Greta have been doing that for all this time."

" So, tell. I'm willing to listen to you, I have time to waste." Yuuri crossed his arms to indicate he was pricking his ears up to know what Shinou had to say. The tension between the one who used to be the most powerful king of the world and the new one was flaring up.

" Fine," Shinou let out eventually, raking a pale hand through his golden locks. " Greta was worried . About you and Wolfram. So she came to ask me for some help."

Yuuri's surprise didn't go unnoticed.

" So...she's worried and it's _you_ she wants to see in first place? Why would she be worried?"

" Because, my dear Yuuri, it's been almost seven years since you and Wolfram got engaged and nothing was decided between you and him. She was wondering if there would be a marriage or something-like to seal your betrothal. But you were deciding nothing, in the end, it only fed people's gossips. Most of them were saying your engagement was going to be concealed because the king wasn't ready to take Wolfram as his spouse. It pained Greta, you know. Even if she sees ,everyday, that you love Wolfram and that he does you, she started thinking there was some truth behind what they were saying. So, just before the new year party, your daughter came here and asked me some advice. We made a pact. "

Yuuri was startled by what he was hearing. The cold expression of his face was melting away. Shinou watched as his arms were unfolding slightly and his mouth was opening. His smirk grew larger as he appreciated to see how his words reached Yuuri's heart.

" As you can see, everything came from Greta's own concern for her parents. Who were...too absorbed by their own passion and youth and...carelessness...to see how their daughter was really feeling. It isn't enough to be all mushy in front of people, mostly, if most of them are used to the old etiquette of the court. Seven years and the king still hasn't pronounced a word about his engagement to one of the most respected and wealthy heirs. See. I'm not the one in fault. It all came from you. But of course, you couldn't realize that: I guess you're still an immature child no matter what you've accomplished."

No doubt that Shinou's sarcasm was unnerving Yuuri, who with all the stress of the marriage, didn't need a burden of guilt on his shoulders in addition. But the Original king was right and despite the irritating ironic tone he had taken to speak to him, Yuuri found himself unable to deny the truth. Filled with a certain shame, the double black just nodded.

" Okay. What kind of pact did you make with her? Was using a cape and a mask to hide her face and possess her a part of your plan?"

" Mmh...it was. During the ball where everyone learned what was happening between you and Wolfram, she allowed me to possess her to spy you and spread the good news. Guess it worked, you're going to get married. In exchange, she had to let me possess her for one more week because I had an errand to run...or rather a simple goal that each dead king desires to achieve."

" Oh...So my daughter made a pact with the devil itself? I think I'm going to sermon her about that. But from what I can hear, you could possess her for one week only and you didn't respect the deal: you're still using her four months after Wolfram and I decided to be married. I would like to understand why she can't trust you finally?" the last words were said with a predator groan. " What was that _goal_?"

A silence followed the question. Only the weird buzzing sound of the light fountain behind Shinou was filling the room. Yuuri's eyes darkened, biding the dead king to speak up to explain his deeds which appeared quite criminal to him.

"...To flee from reality."

"...What?"

" To flee from reality, I possessed Greta more than I had the right to. Do you know how it feels to come back to this world, and see how everything changed? Not for the worst, I admit it, but that everyone you knew died and the only one you deeply trusted no longer recognizes you as your king and even kind of despises you and seeks happiness elsewhere are things you probably don't understand, Yuuri."

" Maybe no," the double black acknowledged with honesty. " But being depressed because your sage no longer needs and wants you...I think you're taking it too seriously."

" Perhaps would you figure out better if you try to be me and see Wolfram as the sage. So...How would you feel if Wolfram started turning his back to you? Would you appreciate it?"

It was Yuuri's time to remain quiet as if he was able to grasp a bit of Shinou's pain.

"... It's not the same. You can't make any comparisons between your case and mine. Your love for the sage was burning and unbearable but you knew you couldn't do anything with him...while with Wolfram...I don't have this pain because I have the chance to consume this love. You couldn't. So even if Wolfram was turning his back to me...you know what? I'd certainly feel heart broken but I'd be happy, too, because I would have already tasted life with him. I'd feel lucky. And this is how you should feel. Be happy that at least, you still count in Murata's life."

Shinou didn't respond but his gaze was veiled with something dark, yet undecipherable. Yuuri didn't know if he hurt him, but for sure, he had to make him understand even if he sounded a bit condescending.

" Stop using my daughter. It's all I'm asking for."

" I will, Yuuri. I promise."

A smile graced the current king of Shin Makoku's face. At least, they had eventually come to a compromise. But Shinou, out of provocation or of genuine concern, added:

" Just...next time, if you don't want such thing to occur again, I advise you to listen to your daughter a bit more than you do. Otherwise, I'll be delighted to start all over again."

Yuuri's jaws were firmly pressed one against the other as his fist shook with rage. Shinou though didn't pay attention to it:

" I'm selfish, sometimes. I know. I just want to thank Greta for letting me feel alive and _human_ again. Grow up, Yuuri, it's all I'm asking for,too."

Yuuri just stared at him, maybe glared at him, then, wheeled around to get out. But as he felt Shinou's satisfied and mocking smile grazing his back, he couldn't help but turn to look at him again, cold and biting like the wind in winter.

" Just one thing. If you go across the limits as far as my family is concerned..." he took in a slight breath " I won't hesitate to erase you from the world forever. If you forgot that fact, let me remind you that I'm now much more powerful than you, Shinou. I have my own powers but also yours. You definitely aren't an equal to me. The ashes remain...but you won't."

Leaving a silent, yet slightly frightened Shinou, Yuuri made his way out.

* * *

Wolfram folded his uniform and put it down back in the wardrobe. As he closed the door, he startled at the sight of Yuuri standing all near him. He finally breathed with relief.

" Yuuri...Don't scare me like this, it's not amusing." Then, he noticed the mortification upon his face.

" Sorry...but my talk with Shinou didn't go very well."

" What did he do again?" Wolfram enquired as he raised a hand to touch his fiancé's face. His cheek was hot. " did he do something to you?"

" It's not that. But...do you know how it feels to threaten someone you used to respect very much? I'm still shivering from what I said to him." Wolfram, taking a hold of his hand, felt the shuddering running all his body. " But I know I did well. Because it was for Greta."

" Of course, I don't doubt it, Yuuri."

As his betrothed was still trembling, Wolfram locked his arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug that he wanted warm. When he felt Yuuri calming down a little, the blond asked the question that was quivering on his lips:

" So...What happened? What did you talk about?"

" I'll talk about this later, I'm first going to take a shower. I'll be back."

They exchanged a quick kiss then Yuuri headed to the bathroom.

Wolfram pulled his pyjamas on, then, walked towards the small table where a wide mirror was standing, leaning against the wall. He picked up his comb and began disentangling his long golden curls.

" Beautiful like me."

Wolfram shouted out as the mirror talked to him. He fell off his chair and hastily stood up to stare at the mirror. Eyes large and face pale, he observed as a shape appeared upon the glass, and he soon distinguished Shinou's facial features. He was smiling, entertained.

" Sorry, I've been wandering a little. Just telling you goodnight."

Wolfram's heart, racing violently, started to take a more peaceful pace. Though, the prince continued to stare at the face with some mistrust, despite all the respect he had for his ancestor.

" All right. Thank you."

" You're welcome...Oh, and before I leave, nice hickeys."

Wolfram reached up his hands to hide his neck but Shinou's image was fading, and an amused laugh filled the air before dying.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU

It is not my property, no profit made.

**Warning**: some lime.

**This is the last chapter!** :) **thank you**!

* * *

" Is everyone in the garden?" Wolfram asked while someone was putting a white tie around his neck. Conrad nodded, his eyes looking with admiration at his little brother's beauty enhanced by his white, blue and golden clothes: the military jacket was blue, while his trousers were white cotton, and the embroideries were golden. His sword, as usual, was tied to his hip. Wolfram, as the seamstress was moving away, could look at himself in the mirror and was satisfied with the fashion result.

" I think I'm presentable."

It was only now he felt the stress that he had successfully pushed away during the last previous days coming back. Conrad noticed it and pressed a hand to his arm.

" Everything is going to be all right."

" Mh, yes, I hope so," his heart couldn't stop beating fast. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down. His palms , to his dismay, were getting wet with anxiety. Because of the bad surprises he had had since the year's beginning, he had now mistrust about a lot of things. But that, of course, remained hidden within him. He said nothing to his brothers.

He glanced at his own watch. 1:00 pm. The ceremony would start in twenty minutes only.

" Is Yuuri ready?"

" I'll go to see," said Conrad heading to the doors and the next chambers where Yuuri was preparing himself with Shouri's help. When he got back, he nodded smilingly.

" You are going to see each other."

" What about Gwendal?"

" He's in the royal carriage, he's waiting for you,too, as he's your best man."

Wolfram blushed slightly, and looked away from Conrad:

" I'm sorry...if I didn't choose you as..."

" Oh, no, it's fine : do not have any regrets, I have no reproaches to make."

He smiled to reassure him then said: " If you allow it, we may leave now and join Yuuri and Shouri."

" Right," Wolfram nodded as his heart took in a faster race. _Oh, my God, please, help me to relax!_

Following Conrad, Wolfram made his way out. The corridor was desert, as expected. " Yuuri is coming," Conrad murmured in his brother's ear. The doors of the contiguous chambers opened, accompanied by the two kings' voices.

" It's all right, Shouri! I'm fine...and well, my outfit just fit me perfectly, don't worry..." a slightly annoyed Yuuri was telling his brother who was fidgeting with his cape. Shouri was about to argue but his eyes settled upon Wolfram and he was left mouth-gaped. " Shouri, what..." Yuuri turned around and then understood his brother's shock.

His eyes drifted from Wolfram's head to foot. The word beautiful wasn't enough to describe his fiancé.

The blond enjoyed his sovereign's look, too: dressed in black, the design of this clothes had been to give him a more regal air, and also, Wolfram smiled entertained at that, showed off his muscular body. His shoulders were made even broader with the violet cape, embroidered with gold and a few rubies, arranged around them. Morgif had been slid in a bigger sheath, it was made in grey and golden leather, with a royal inscription along it. Wolfram didn't know if it was thanks to the slightly heeled shoes but his lover looked also...taller. Or maybe had Yuuri really grown up in one night.

But what he was sure of, though, was after two weeks of abstinence, they wanted nothing more than locking themselves up in their bedroom and doing some very personal activities...

" Wolfram," Yuuri said, a smile widening his lips.

" Yuuri..."

Only listening to their hearts, the two men hurled themselves into the arms of one another.

" You're...superb," Yuuri could just say, his eyes glinting with admiration.

" I know, you too, wimp," Wolfram replied, closing his eyes to meet his love in a deep kiss.

At that same instant, they were pulled away from each other, Shouri's fingers tugging at his brother's ear, and Conrad's arm around Wolfram, to prevent them from kissing now:

" It's not the moment, boys! Or you'll get cursed for the rest of your lives!"

" What?" Both Yuuri and Wolfram said, glaring at their respective brothers who were half-amused, half-touched. " What the hell are you..."

" Haven't you read the last part of the Traditions book, Yuuri?" Shouri asked while dragging him to the exit " it is written you can't kiss your fiancé the day of the ceremony before you are properly married and blessed by Shinou and Ulrick!"

" Wh-I..."

" Otherwise," Conrad continued pushing slightly Wolfram forward to make him walk, " you may be cursed because of the non-respect of that rule."

Wolfram and Yuuri shared a look that spoke volumes about what they were thinking of this ridiculous tradition...even if, for the sake of themselves, they were ready to follow it.

* * *

For once, Gwendal was smiling to the two young males who seated before him, while Conrad and Shouri rode horses at each side of the white carriage. With a semi-irony, Yuuri couldn't help but think it was Cinderella's own car.

" Good afternoon, you two," Gwendal pronounced.

" Hello," they responded with nervousness.

" You'll get a turn along some alleys of the public gardens where people are waiting for you, and then, we'll head towards the garden where the ceremony is held. Your families and your friends are waiting too."

He smiled at their obvious stress but couldn't help but sympathize with them. He felt something pinching his heart as his gaze lingered upon Wolfram. The baby was getting married before his brothers.

If Wolfram had a wish, it would be to erase this anguish that was increasing worryingly within him like a incurable sickness. He was watching through the window glasses of the carriage. Despite its magnificence, the garden wasn't the main point of his attention. His friends and his family were all sitting in front of the altar, on white chairs, butterflies flying around them all and long silky white ribbons tied to trees. On the steps of the altar, Shinou and Ulrick were standing side by side, waiting for the fiancés like everyone else. Yuuri smiled faintly as soon as he recognized his parents in the front rank. He had also invited a few people from the villages.

The children, led by a very elegant and pretty Greta, were the first to notice the royal carriage. They jumped off their chairs and ran towards it, making everyone turn around.

" The king and the lord have arrived!" they cried cheerfully. " they arrived!"

Miko raised her hand to her heart, emotion filling her. Wolfram found himself finally smiling: the sight of people so happy for them touched his heart right away, and then, some of his terror was blown away. Yuuri smiled, too, and held out his hand to his fiancé. Gwendal took care of hiding the future spouses as he exited the vehicle in first, thus keeping them as a surprise longer. It was a part of the ritual. Some of the children ran away when they saw grumpy Gwendal again, but most of them stayed grinning at him.

He then turned around to open widely the door.

People's reaction was not long to come when they saw Yuuri and Wolfram getting out gingerly of the carriage. They were extremely handsome for the ceremony. Wolfram's beauty was breathtaking, and just like the blond prince, Yuuri's slightly altered face and body didn't go unnoticed. As a strange music was played by someone, but any of them could tell from who, the two fiancés walked along the alley between the two thick ranks of guests. Greta, really elegant in a white and pink dress, her hair braided as a crown atop her head, was tossing few petals around them.

Wolfram didn't want to look at his mother, but he did. He saw her pride in her green eyes, and it was enough for him to feel relax and proud himself again. Yuuri on seeing the small few stairs before the simple altar- it was just a long table draped with a lengthy silky white fabric and some objects- decided, with a smile, to break the rule. He stopped in front of the altar and held out his hand to Wolfram so that his fiancé could get upon the small platform on which there was the table.

Wolfram's eyes grew larger as he settled a perplexed look at Yuuri. Normally, the king had to walk the stairs up first, then his fiancé followed. As Yuuri didn't move an inch, just staring at him with mischief, Wolfram finally got the stairs up to the platform, yet slowly.

Of course, people who were well aware of the ritual gasped with shock as the king was taking some liberties with it, but except for a few murmurs, they couldn't say anything else. Shinou had just raised an eyebrow in amusement and light surprise but didn't object. Ulrick, as for her and what she had represented for eight centuries, felt her hairs stand on end as she noted the king's rebellion.

Then, as both fiancés were standing side by side in front of the priestess and Shinou, the ceremony became solemn again.

" Today, we're celebrating the marriage of the 27th Demon king, Shibuya Yuuri Harajuuku Fuuri, with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, heir of the Bielefeld family, son of one of the Tenth Noble Families. After seven years of reign, his majesty has finally decided to marry one of our most loyal knights and servants, Wolfram von Bielefeld. May this union be a source of happiness for them and everyone in the kingdom."

The guests easily imagined the smiles upon the two males'faces as Yuuri and Wolfram had their backs turned to them. Ulrick was smiling genuinely too, benevolent towards the two youths then looked at Shinou.

" Original king, may you please present the weapons of their marriage and the kingdom."

Shinou nodded then stepped aside so that both Yuuri and Wolfram could see the objects upon the table. There were a silver cup, a long silver sword, and a kind of jar, a strange one in old clay. Yuuri momentarily wondered how it could be a weapon.

" Yuuri, Wolfram, look at these. They were made in my time for the first marriage celebrated after the creation of our kingdom. Since then, they have become precious, and great objects about our culture. It was a marriage of love between two young people. A simple, yet courageous mazoku man, and a rich and strong human woman. To protect the family she would found with him, she decided to make this sword. To provide food and care for both of them, he had this cup made. Great meanings are attached to these objects and I would ask you to take care of them all along your marriage."

Ulrick touched every object and a soft silver light appeared.

" They are blessed again for you," she said. She poured wine in the cup and handed it to Yuuri.

" You have to drink, you and Wolfram."

Yuuri did, but his eyes remained on the jar. _I'm feeling something bad about it_. _Why did he not say __anything about that thing?_ Wolfram sensed his perplexity but made no comment, too absorbed in all this solemnity. He drank the wine,too. Then, Ulrick took back the cup and put it back on the table. The next object she took was the silver sword.

" Yuuri, as the king, you are to make a promise to protect all the kingdom but now, also, your loved one, Wolfram. You're his protector."

Yuuri's smile came back, his hand reaching for the sword, and then faced Wolfram.

" I swear to protect you, I'll be the defender of our families."

Wolfram responded with a smile, his demeanour calmer but his eyes sparkling with love. Ulrick made a gesture to take back the sword but, to her surprise- and everyone else- Yuuri handed the precious weapon to the blond instead. Wolfram's eyes widened, Yuuri's reaction startling him completely, and he almost stepped back in hesitation.

" I make you my equal, Wolfram. I will respect you. Take it too and make a vow, I esteem you too much not to consider you as the other best defender of Shin Makoku."

Their parents were venting with emotion. Miko fanned her husband with great movements, but her widened gaze remained on their youngest son. With a trembling hand, Wolfram took a hold of the surprisingly very heavy sword. He was staring at the double black, his heart beating strong in his chest that seemed to have just tightened too much. Getting another evidence of how strong and trust-worthy Yuuri thought of him was much more than someone as proud as Wolfram could ask for. He pronounced with a clear emotion in his voice:

" I promise to protect you...and everything that is precious to us. And your life. And Greta's."

Yuuri smiled. He knew Wolfram had much to say but that the emotion would win him over if he said more than that. He nodded to indicate him he understood and believed him. Eventually, Ulrick took back the sword to put it down on the table then called the best men, Shouri and Gwendal. They brought their rings – that they had removed from their fingers two weeks ago- and held them out for their respective brothers. Just like in one of these earthen marriages Yuuri had seen many times on TV, he slid the ring to Wolfram's finger and the full blood makoku did the same for him.

" And now, to top everything off," Shinou said with a glint of mischief in his eyes, and Yuuri noticed it enough to worry about what hid behind those blue eyes, " let's talk about one of the most...amusing parts of the ceremony. Yuuri, Wolfram, do you see this jar? Well, it's called the "Honey-Moon-Jar." After the ceremony, you'll go for your honey moon. But, this honey moon will be a challenge to you, it'll test your love. In it, there are some small papers. The one you'll pick up will indicate you where you'll go as your first destination for your honey-moon..."

" So in fact, I can't even choose freely where I want to go, that's silly, you can throw that jar wherever you want, I don't give a damn about it," Yuuri said, rolling his eyes as his last drop of patience had wafting out of him. But in front of the multiples pairs of bulged eyes set on him, even from Wolfram who he thought would side him, and the dead silence that settled around,Yuuri understood he had gone too far and was as quick as to make up the situation:

" ahahha, joking, people, joking, ah ah ah..." his laugh died away when Ulrick couldn't even smile. He wasn't behaving as a regal one at all.

" Well, well,well;" Shinou went on, his fingers cupping his own chin " um, let's continue. Your destinations are secrets but I'll tell you: one is a normal yet unknown one, the other is a known one, the third is on a ship, and the last one is Hell. Will you choose please?" he said, handing the jar to the couple.

" What? Wh..." Yuuri stuttered, completely taken aback. " Hell? What do you mean by 'Hell"?"he looked at Wolfram who didn't seem at total ease either but wasn't protesting at all, then at the guests who, to his astonishment, looked perfectly calm yet very curious. Was there not anyone shocked by that?! Benjamin Groseilles, who was to Yuuri's misfortunes sitting very close to the altar, murmured:

" Pick up the good one! Pick the good one! But not the Hell one! You're going to die over there! Not the Hell one, it's full of sick people! I was doing some shopping there when some weird men started dancing around me and groping my buttocks- that I take care of with _Precious Cream_ from Florette Rieda- and they forced me to perfume myself with musk! I HAATE musk. It's hell, over there. Just telling, you know."

"... Thanks but it's what I already figured out," Yuuri said, sweat dropping profusely. Seriously, which direction was his marriage heading to? Wolfram smiled:

" I'll choose."

" Wolf, we're not obliged to...do that!"

" It's part of the tradition, Yuuri. You've already crumbled it enough."

With no other explanation for his fearful fiancé, Wolfram dived his hand into the jar and rummaged in it to pick one of the tiny pieces of paper. _Don't be afraid, Yuuri_, he seemed to say with his eyes.

Finally, he lifted one piece of paper and Shinou read the writing upon it.

" Lucky ones, it's the ship."

Yuuri didn't know if he could sigh with relief now, wondering if it would be better there than in that hell where weird people would grope his rear and force him to perfume himself with musk.

* * *

" Well, it seems the honey moon on a boat was the best," Yuuri said. He was seated on the large bed. The day was drawing to its end. The darker sky was visible through the round window glasses.

" We can choose to go wherever we want now we're on it," he added remembering what Conrad had told him during the after party.

" Yes," Wolfram said, turning away from one of the windows, holding a glass of wine. His clear blue peignoir slightly slid from his shoulder, revealing his skin. " As Shinou said, we were lucky." He slowly walked towards the bed.

" I'm feeling a bit stupid for objecting this vulgarly on my marriage day..."

" Oh no...You were right, they don't have to choose for us...And you have some imperfections, like everyone. How patient can you be with those traditions? But at least, we chose the best and now we're free to go whenever we want with that board..."

" Your hand has something like good luck," Yuuri commented, inwardly noting that Wolfram made no attempt to slide his peignoir back properly.

Wolfram smirked at the words, and put his glass on a round table. It was only when he was close enough that Yuuri could catch a glimpse of his underwear as the peignoir loosely parted. It was a kind of transparent pair of knickers. Yuuri felt his blood boiling, and he had to swallow his saliva back.

" Mister Yuuri Shibuya von Bielefeld, would you make room for Wolfram von Bielefeld Shibuya, please?"Wolfram said while standing very close to his husband. Yuuri nodded. The room was getting dark, Wolfram lit two small candles on the near bed side table with his power. They were enough to allow them to see each other clearly. Wolfram keeping his gaze upon Yuuri slid his hands to his hips, then under each side of his undergarment and slowly, wantonly, started to slip it down, even moving his hips slightly to ease the process. Yuuri had never seen something so sexy and alluring, he was hardening already.

Without taking off his peignoir, Wolfram straddled Yuuri, resting his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. Yuuri gently removed the peignoir, Wolfram's body and skin were so delicate and beautiful. He found himself roaming his hand along the pale torso. Smooth and warm. Just like he loved it. Wolfram did the same thing, wandering his hands all over Yuuri's broad chest. He soon got rid of the white peignoir he was wearing. He leaned for a kiss that lasted long enough to turn them on completely.

They made love to each other with much fervour, enjoying their shared pleasure without holding back. Their bedroom became their nest of love.

* * *

Morning came.

The two lovers were still sleeping, nude like worms, the sun beams caressing their bare skins. Wolfram woke up first. His first movement was to look through the window...it was going to be a beautiful day. Then, he looked at Yuuri. His beloved was still asleep, on his stomach, saliva running from his open mouth. Chuckling, Wolfram pecked him, nuzzling his husband's nose tenderly then softly got up to watch the sea through the window.

" Why do you always wake up without me?" asked a sleepy Yuuri.

" Wimp. Always talking so suddenly." Nevertheless, he smiled then headed back toward the bed and returned the hug Yuuri had engulfed him in. They kissed, cuddled each other before deciding for a breakfast. Then, they took a bath and got dressed. With some nostalgia, Yuuri watched Wolfram putting his blue uniform on. " It's cool to be alone," he said.

" I agree..."

As Wolfram fetched his sword to tie it to his hips, a noise burst from outside. Looking at each other, Yuuri and Wolfram grew alerted. Yuuri hurried up getting dressed, and Wolfram chanced a peek, slightly opening the door. Menaces, threats and shouts of panic reached his ears before he caught sight of the assaulter.

" Yuuri, I think we're going to meet old acquaintances", he said. As Yuuri was gazing at him puzzled, Wolfram smirked and said:

" Let's fight some sailor suited pirates!"

Something odd came back in Yuuri. It was this joy to be close to Wolfram. To fight for him. Smiling, the young king took his sword:

" Yes, let's fight them!" and this time, he would only need a few seconds to neutralize the criminals. Wolfram was his strength, much more than the interior Maou.

.

.

.

" Why did they jump off the board as soon as they saw you, Yuuri?"

"..."

_**The End**_


End file.
